Tales from Beacon
by SleepinEyes
Summary: A series of one-shots about the life of Team JNPR and RWBY at Beacon. Mostly humorous and fluffy ones.
1. A Prank gone Right

Yang was bored, and that was a universal sign to be careful around her.

The next day Beacon would be open to the public were there would be demonstrations of the student skills, and also a fair of shorts, with food and stuff. Ruby and Blake were set to work on one of the food stands, while Weiss was going to do Dust demonstrations all day in behalf of her company, and all the three were with the teachers organizing the event at that moment. She knocked at team's JNPR door and the awkward knight that served as team leader was the one to pick the door.

Yang loved the boy in a way. He was easy to tease, friendly and never held a grudge over her teasing and pranks. So going after him to relieve the stress was something usual for her. He looked at Yang and sighed, a clear show he knew why she was there. Jaune liked Yang, but her teasing always made him tired. On the other hand, he couldn't think of her as not being one of his friends.

"Hey, vomit boy. Where's the team?" She asked, with a smile.

"Pyrrha, Nora and Ren will do demonstrations tomorrow so they are rehearsing with prof. Goodwitch. Though I think Ren is there more to make sure Nora doesn't destroy the school." He answered with a laugh, followed by Yang.

"How about you?"

"Using the time to study, actually. Really need to improve my grades." He answered showing his bed covered in study material.

"Oooh, look who is a responsible boy!" Yang put him in a headlock and gave him a nudge on the head.

"Ouch! Stop!" He complained.

"So, I am surprised you didn't ask the ice queen out for tomorrow." She said, still headlocking the boy. He sighed and laughed awkwardly.

"She will be busy. Besides, I know she isn't onto me, and I think I might as well use a day without classes to train a bit." He answered finally getting out of Yang's grasp. She gave him her biggest, most meaningful smile.

"Well, I think I will leave you to your studies. See ya!" She said as she walked away, Jaune looking at her wondering how he escaped a bored Yang so easily. What he didn't know is that he didn't escape her, she just was planning ahead.

…

"Why should we help you with your pranks?" Melanie Malachite asked, while drinking the milk-shake that Yang was paying her.

"Yeah, we don't have the time or mood to deal with your boredom." Miltiades added while drinking hers. Yang smiled looking at the twins. They became friends after the incident at Junior's bar, somehow, tough both the twins hated when Yang was in a pranking mood.

"Come on girls. All I want you to do is to go to Beacon tomorrow, find Jaune Arc and make he think both of you are interested in him for a day. He is so awkward that you too will be laughing your little asses off." Yang said while drinking her big latte. Both twins sighed hard at that proposal.

"I don't think it is nice doing that Yang. Toying with people's feelings like that…" Miltiades said while finishing her drink. She always was the most caring of the twins.

"I am not saying you should promise him marriage. Just flirt with him enough to make him trip." Yang defended her plan. Melanie looked at her and sighed again. She also was bored and had nothing planned for the next day, so she might as well play the part.

"What we will gain doing that?" She asked Yang, that smiled again.

"I promise to not come to Junior's for a week." Both twins stared at each other and nodded.

"Make it two and also you buy us two boxes of that dark mint chocolate we like." Melanie demanded, and Yang shook Melanie and Miltiades hands.

"You are expensive, but worth it."

….

The demonstration was most close to a fair than watch Ozpin made it be, with various booths and entertainment options. But for Jaune it had no meaning if he couldn't spend the day with his team and friends, so he was in the backyards of Beacon training his swordplay. It was a bit early in the morning yet, so he didn't expected any interruptions while repeating the exercises Pyrrha have recommended to him.

That is when he saw the twins approaching him, Miltiades in her red dress with newspaper's patterns and Melanie in her white dress. He couldn't stop but to think they were beautiful, their shiny black hair and green eyes contrasting their pale skin, the dresses valorized their bodies as they smile to him. Both had umbrellas, colored to match their dresses, open and walked towards the boy, whose eyes shifted around for a bit.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at them.

"Sorry to interrupt. We didn't know there was a demonstration here." Miltiades said in a friendly, if a little shy, tone.

"Demonstration? Nah, I am not good enough for it. I was just training." He answered sheathing his sword. "Are you girls lost? I don't think you two study here."

"We actually are lost. Would you mind showing us around? We feel a bit insecure walking around alone." Melanie said, lying to him with a smile. She understood why Yang wanted to prank him, it was clear he was awkward.

"Me? I don't know. I am not the kind of man girls want to be seen with…" He said, generating a smile from the twins. Most boys would jump at the opportunity to escort two beauties around and maybe score with one of them.

"Please? There are so many scary boys around and you look like a nice one." Miltiades asked gently holding his hands and giving him her best smile. Jaune blushed terribly and then Melanie hugged his arm.

"Please?" She said making Jaune blush even harder and laugh nervously.

"W-well, what k-knight I would be if I left two beautiful ladies unprotected…" He said, and Miltiades grabbed his other arm. "I am Arc. Jaune Arc."

"I am Miltiades, call me Miltia. My sister's Melanie." She said as both smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you two. So, shall we go." He said, tough Jaune tripped a bit in his first step, making both laugh a bit. Making him blush and gag would be the easiest thing ever. Jaune was just happy to spend the day with someone.

He wouldn't be so happy if he noticed the blonde brawler following them with her scroll on hand.

…

Jaune walked around with a twin in each arm, making most of the students and staff turn around to look at his blushed face. He wasn't the type that liked that type of attention. The twins laughed at how nervous he was again, and decided to toy with him a bit. After all, they didn't want to Yang pop out of her hiding and make something to them.

"So, your girlfriend won't get Jealous?" Melanie asked.

"Girlfriend? I wish." He answered as they walked to the food stands.

"But a cute boy like you must have some admirers?" Miltiades added, rubbing her chest on his arm, making him gag and almost trip again to their (and Yang's) amusement.

"I wish. I am not the best fighter here, nor the best looking dude. I might be lucky to have two beauties like you and your sister walking with me." He answered laughing nervously.

"So, who is the most beautiful? Miltia or me?" Melanie asked giving Jaune a menacing look. Miltiades pushed his sleeve and gave him the same threatening look.

"What? You are twins!" he tried to defend himself.

"Don't matter, we want to know!" They both said and left his side and stood there with a hand on the waist. Jaune looked at their backs in utter confusion and nervously moved around for a few seconds, not noticing the twins chuckling.

"Look, I think both of you are gorgeous ok? I like Melanie's long hair and Miltia smile. Just, you two are cute in different ways ok?" He said trying his best in not choosing one.

"Really?" they said together again, turning around and looking at him with a bit of a judgmental stare. He lowered his head, believing he blew up there.

"Yes, really…" he said disheartened, as the twins giggled and exchanged looks and then grabbed his arms again, to his confusion.

"We aren't too happy, but you can compensate us…" Melanie started.

"…by buying us some food." Miltiades completed, laughing at Jaune's relieved face as they walked to the French fries stand and asked for a large portion with cheese and bacon. To Jaune's surprise Blake and Ruby were working there at the moment and both gave him inquiring looks when they saw the twins.

"Jaune, were did you found those girls…" Blake asked, staring at them. She, as almost everyone, could not believe Jaune had the guts to ask two girls out.

"Excuse me; we are not stray cats to be picked." Melanie complained with an annoyed tone in her voice. Blake raised one eye brow over the comment.

"They were lost and I am just showing around." Jaune said apologetically. Miltiades smiled and grabbed his chin and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, making him blush once again.

"He has being a true _chevalier_." She added after the kiss, making Blake and Ruby stare at them eye opened.

"Thanks, but what is a _chevalier_?" Jaune asked confused.

"A gentleman." Miltiades explained with a smile, while biting her lips a bit.

"Are you a couple now?" Ruby asked innocently. Jaune didn't have the time to explain.

"Yes." Both the twins answered and laughed at the startled look the girls gave them. Jaune blushed, took the fries and get away with them before being showered in questions.

Jaune took the twins to the Dust demonstration and tried to sit at the back, not wanting to be seem by Weiss, but the twins made sure he would sit on the front row with them. Jaune was clearly nervous as Weiss took the stage and started the demonstration, but chuckled a little over her opening her mouth and getting speechless for a minute at seeing him with the twins. It was not that he took it as revenge, but Weiss made a very funny face over the fact. She continued after the moment flawless tough, but by the end she was furiously sending messages questioning her friends what was happening.

They then walked around some booths that were demonstrating weapons for the people and the students. It was past the middle of the day and they decided to have lunch. They had some fun while eating, the twins teasing Jaune while he made a bit of a mess with a hotdog to their delight. Hidden in the crowd Yang was using all her willpower to not laugh or interfere. She certainly wasn't bored.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Jaune asked looking at the ice cream cone booth and both the girls accepted. He rushed there and bought two cones, but when he was coming back he was tripped by Cardin Winchester (who you expected? The pope?) that laughed as Jaune fell and dropped the ice cream. The twins gasped and moved close to him, just to be interrupted by the bully.

"Hey, you know, you two can do better than this loser! Why don't you ditch him and spend the day with a real man?" He said with a cocky smile. At first they glared daggers at him but then smiled gently.

"You are right. We should spend our time with a real man." Melanie said as she winked at Miltiades. She winked back and then both move their legs back (right leg for Melanie, left leg for Miltiades) and kicked Cardin in the nuts (yes, a recurring theme here) as he screamed like a little girl and fell on the floor, to a round of applause from the people around.

"And that man is Jaune Arc." Miltiades answered as the twins helped him up. Jaune thanked them with a smile and they once again walked away with him at their arms, next stop the fighting demonstration. The first ones were Ren and Nora versus some captured Grimm and Nora in special made sure to be a big show.

Next was Pyrrha and she entered the stage over a huge round of applauses. She started fighting a few drones, not making a show like Nora, but her precise movements and attacks ended being a show in itself. As she was fighting the last drone she saw Jaune with the twins at his arms. Then she threw Miló in javelin form through the drone and it flew to pin Jaune by his hood to a tree, to everyone's surprise. She rushed over to help.

"Jaune I am sorry! I think I got distracted" She said helping him down.

"What could even distract you in the middle of a fight?" Jaune said, not noticing Pyrrha giving fast stares at the twins. They winked at each other and looked harsh at Jaune.

"So, you indeed have a girlfriend." Melanie questioned.

"Quite a beautiful one, I might add." Miltiades said with a fake hurt tone in her voice.

"Wait what?" Jaune looked dumbfounded at the three girls.

"I am his partner here. I am Pyrrha. We are… not dating…" Pyrrha answered, but she had a bit of disappointment slip from her voice.

"Well, it is a shame. He is quite the guy." Miltiades said putting her arms on him again, gently rubbing her chest on it. Melanie did the same and smiled, but before Pyrrha could answer one of the teachers called her back on stage.

"I will talk with you later, Pyr." He said with his usual smile, which made Pyrrha smile back, tough she could feel she was jealous of the girls that could spend their day with their arms locked on the knight's own. With that she walked away, not seeing the victorious smile on the twins' lips.

They looked at a few more booths as the evening approached, both the girls still teasing and playing with the knight, that didn't seem to mind much. When Jaune asked if they would want something to drink, they nodded and sat on a bench. They looked as the knight walked away and smiled. It had being a long time since the last date they had, and this one fake date was going better than most. It helped that Jaune wasn't like any other guy or girl they dated, and they were really considering a second one.

Then they felt something cold and sticky drenching them and got up and turned around to see Cardin and Russel holding a now empty juice vat. They were covered in a yellow beverage, over all their clothes and hair and glared with murder intent at Cardin and his friend.

"Come on, it was an accident. I was just carrying this over there." Cardin lied trough his teeth and laughed. "Besides, I heard you were thirsty."

He started laughing again and the twins were ready to give him a beating but Jaune came and punched Cardin in the jaw, making the tall boy fell groggy in the floor. They looked at one expression Jaune didn't make that day: he was furious.

"God f**king damn it Cardin! I know you are an idiot but to do that to the girls is a new low!" Jaune screamed at the bully before turning to look at the drenched twins. "Are you OK?"

Miltiades felt guilty for him. He protected them without knowing they were there to participate in Yang's prank. He was looking at her with his most worrisome face and his blue eyes locked on her green ones. Then she did what she never did before. She started crying and hugged him. A few second later Melanie also started crying and hugged them both. A small crowd surrounded then, including Jaune's team that just finished their demonstrations. He looked at them with determination in his eyes.

"Nora?"

"Yes fearless leader?" She asked, worried about the twins crying on Jaune's shoulder.

"Break his legs. I will take then to our room so they can take a bath and change to clean clothes." Jaune said as he took them away.

"YES BOSS!"

Nora armed her hammer and smiled at Cardin and Russell, which ran for their lives while the giggling Valkyrie ran after then. Ren decided to follow her so she would not murder the boys (tough he was going to allow her to actually break their legs this time. Making others cry wasn't something Ren took light). Pyrrha was going to see if the twins were alright when she saw someone holding a scroll and laughing, and decided to intercept that person. It would be easy; she had flocks of blonde hair.

…

"He was really great out there." Melanie said as she let the warm water of the shower in team JNPR's room wash away the slimy dried juice.

"I kinda feel guilty now…" Miltiades answered while scrubbing her body.

"Hey girls, I left some of my clean clothes for you in the door. The green bottles are Ren's hair products, I think he will not mind if you use them. He also has long straight black hair and he treats his well, tough his hair is not as pretty as yours." Jaune said and the girls laughed.

"Thanks Jaune!" they answered as they finished the bath.

They found two hoodies like the ones Jaune always wore at the door, and two white shorts, but also two paper bags big enough to then put their clothes inside, so they dressed up and did it. Them they got out to find Jaune staring at the wall opposite to the bathroom. He turned and the he laughed a bit at how his clothes were way too big to them, but thought they were very cute.

"I am disappointed you don't take a peek." Melanie teased him as he turned blushing.

"I would not do that! I mean, yeah you both are gorgeous but a true man would never do that." He nervously stated as they laughed and sat in one of the beds, Miltiades started combing her sister's long her.

"We know you wouldn't." They said at the same time, seeing Jaune relaxing and sitting.

"I am sorry my idiot of schoolmate did that to you. I will pay the cleaner for your clothes." He added, grabbing his scroll. Miltiades grabbed his scroll from his hand and started typing.

"Jaune, it was not your fault, you don't have and will not pay for our clothes. But we had lots of fun and I wish to do something like this again. So I am giving you our numbers." Miltiades said giving his scroll back. Melanie added his number to her scroll.

"You did? Uh. Well, I am glad and surprised to hear that." He said with a smile, as the twins smiled shyly back at him. Then the door of the room opened and a blonde girl was thrown inside. They all screamed her name in surprise.

"Yang?" Then both the twins and Jaune looked at each other in surprise.

"Yang, tell Jaune or I will cut your hair." Pyrrha angrily told the blonde, even ignoring how much Yang could get angry if anyone did something to her hair. On the other hand, Yang wasn't sure she could ever defeat the Amazon in direct combat. So she obeyed.

"Jaune, I asked the twins to find you and take you out for today. I was bored and thought it would be fun, which was OUCH!" Pyrrha slapped the back of her head. "So I am sorry I might have gone too far and hurt your feelings."

"Uh. Well, I guess that make sense. Two nice and beautiful girls like them wouldn't approach me without a reason…" He started to lament when he received a message on his scroll. Two messages actually, and the scroll identified it as Melanie and Miltiades.

"We gave you our real numbers…" Miltiades started to say apologetically. "It is true we approached you because Yang asked, but we had lots of fun and you were a true gentleman, so we don't regret it and we really want to be friends with you, Jaune… If you don't hate us already…" Miltiades said, giving him a look full of remorse, teary eyes locked on his. So did Melanie and he could only sigh and scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I did have fun tough… So I think we are friends." He said and then both girls jumped and hugged him tight.

"I am going now… OUCH!" Pyrrha held Yang by the ear.

"Oh you don't! You still need a punishment!" Pyrrha growled at the blonde as the rest of their teams entered the room and heard the whole story. Ruby shook her head at her sister and was the first to talk again.

"Yang, that was really a bit too far."

"I am sorry, please don't hurt the hair!" She said making an obvious fake face of regret.

"So, how about she pays for the twins' clothes' cleaning?" Jaune suggested.

"And you will still owe us that chocolate." Miltiades added.

"Fine. I think it is fair." She stated thinking she was off the hook, but Ruby added one more punishment.

"And you will have to be Jaune's maid for a week."

"No!" She protested to deaf ears.

"Oh, will she use one of those cute maid outfits?" Jaune asked as Yang glared at him.

"I will provide one. And you will address to him as 'master', Yang. That or you will let Nora cut your hair!" Weiss finished, not leaving Yang a choice as she groaned. She would never pull such a prank again.

…

"We will send your clothes back as soon as possible." Melanie stated as they were at Beacon's gates. Jaune smiled at them.

"No rush, but I still would like if you came here to deliver in person." He said with his gentle smile.

"Or you could take us on a date." Miltiades shyly added, smiling at him.

"Sure. So, take care at your way back." He said as the twins kissed his cheeks, on at each side and watched as he walked back smiling. Then they smiled back and started to walk back to the bar.

It was a good day for them. They made a new friend. But maybe in their hearts, a new feeling was born.


	2. Maid and Understanding

"So, explain."

Team JNPR started to explain why Nora attacked Cardin and Russell to prof. Goodwicth. As they told their tale, Jaune tried to take all the responsibility for the incident, which made the teacher a little proud. He was a true leader. Nora also tried to take all the blame, but Ren didn't let her, after all both of them were together at the time. Even Pyrrha tried to take some blame on her team's behalf. Glynda never expected that team to develop such loyalty to each other, and had a suspicion that the blonde knight was the one who made them like that.

Glynda was a disciplinarian, but she also was a teacher and she loved her students. She was supposed to give a big punishment to them, but understood that they defended others from a vile attack perpetrated by students of Beacon. So she decided to be very lenient with team JNPR. Nora and Ren got a week of detention and were forbidden to leave the school grounds. Jaune didn't get the detention, but did receive an extra written assignment and was also forbid to leave the school grounds for a week. Pyrrha, as she didn't do anything wrong, was left out of the hook. Glynda though had one other student to deal with.

"So, I am right in assuming that Miss Xiao Long is to blame for all this mess?" She stated more than asked.

"Uh, yes?" Jaune answered knowing better than defying the teacher.

"I think she needs some punishment too."

"Oh, about that…" Jaune then explained to her Yang's situation to the teacher.

Nobody could say Glynda Goodwitch have no sense of humor. But as she started to give a wicked laugh, team JNPR stared at each other in fear. They all made mental notes to never get on their combat teacher bad side.

…

The uniform wasn't one of those costumes, it was very prude actually. Light blue shoes, white stockings, blue dress with the Schnee ice crystal symbol, ruffed white sleeves, light blue gloves, a frilly headdress, and am undershirt that covered the neck. And Yang hated it. As promised Weiss got her a whole seven sets of Schnee's maid outfits, so she could receive her punishment over playing a prank on Jaune. Her golden hair was locked in a fluffy ponytail and she was blushing while looking at the mirror.

"Come on, pleeeeeaaaase!" She begged to her teammates. They all took pictures of the ashamed brawler instead.

"No. Yang, your pranks have gone too far. You are lucky that dolt is too kind hearted to give you a more deserving punishment." Weiss stated while helping Yang with the headdress.

"But a week wearing… this?" she said making a spin.

"You look great, proper even. Wait better than those small things you call clothes." Weiss countered, while fixing the dress. They heard a knock on the door and Ruby allowed team JNPR to enter.

"So, how it go?" She asked her friends.

"Better than expected. Nora and Ren will get a week of detention, Jaune got grounded on campus." Pyrrha explained with her usual good mood. "We come to check if his maid is ready for service. I think it will make his punishment very tolerable."

Yang groaned and tried to hide behind Weiss and Blake, but both pushed her to the front. All of the members of team JNPR grabbed their scrolls and took pictures, making Yang blush even more and hide her face between her hands. It was cute, actually. Jaune looked and chuckled at her a bit before talking.

"How can you wear such dress and still look so gorgeous. I mean, it is a real maid dress, not one of those kinky costumes." He said, making her looking at him between her hands. Her lilac eyes grabbed his blue ones, and she felt a little better.

"Really?" She asked unusually shyly. She shrugged it off as the effect of all the eyes staring at her.

"Soooo, do you have a maid fetish Jaune? Or maybe it is a costume fetish? What if she makes her wear a police uniform? Ooooh or teacher Goodwicth clothes? Do you think she have a fetish?" Nora stated making him blush.

"What? No I swear I don't have a costume fetish!" He shouted at Nora, which kept her big smile on.

"So what is your fetish?" Blake asked deadpanned.

"What does it matter?" He shouted again. Blake had to admit messing with him was funny.

"Come on, tell us or you don't get the maid!" Ruby said in her usual good spirited manner.

"I… I like shoulders and neck OK…" he stated, his face completely red. It wasn't that he wanted Yang as his made so badly; it was that he knew they would not let that matter go.

"Oh, so Pyrrha is already in the lead here." Nora shouted making Pyrrha blush, but secretly the Amazon was so glad her armor and clothes usually let her shoulders exposed.

"Well, now that this is out of the way… she is ready to go. And remembers Yang, you need to address to him as master and wear your maid uniform at all times! Any time we got you without the uniform is one extra day of punishment!" Weiss determined. Yang let a resigned sigh out.

"Whatever, it is not like I will be allowed to use this stupid uniform at class." She said, ready to get it out and put her school uniform, which to her it was leagues better than that maid outfit.

"Oh, about that…" Jaune started, and they all saw Yang's face being filled with terror as he spoke.

…

Yang Xiao Long never felt so ashamed before. Miss Goodwitch not only has allowed, but she had determined that the blonde girl was to wear the uniform as long as her team imposed punishment was into effect. She had to walk behind Jaune to their classes wearing the maid outfit and deal with their classmates laughing at her. The only one who didn't dare to was Cardin Winchester, as his wheelchair would make impossible for him to outrun Yang in case she decided to chase him. Nora finally broke his legs, but due to his Aura he would be as new in a couple days. Yet it was too early for him to get back on his antics.

Yang tried her best to hide herself in class, and was just glad the teachers made no comment of her situation. She gave Jaune stares from time to time, and she feared what he would order her to do. It was true that Ruby and the other girls could veto any order he gave if they were too over the top or indecent, so she was safe of more daring orders. Yet she could only imagine the knight had planned some humiliating tasks for her.

"Yang?" She dreaded hearing his voice. Classes were over and now she was supposed to serve Jaune. She looked at his stupid grin and groaned.

"Yes Jaune? Ouch!" Weiss slapped her in the back of the head and gave her a mean look. "Ugh… Yes, master…"

"I am going to the library so I need your services." He said and she grinned, despite death threats coming from her eyes, getting up and walking with him. She was happy the library was empty, but then she wondered what kind of help he needed her for there. "Ok, here a list of books I need to do that assignment prof. Goodwitch assigned me, so would you kindly find them for me?"

 _That is not so bad… for now…_

Yang started gathering the books around the library and put them in the table Jaune was using, and she watched as he was really dedicating himself to study. He would ask her to fetch a book or another, and sometimes to bring him drinks and snacks, but aside her attire, she wasn't doing anything out of ordinary. They stayed at the library till night and then she accompanied him to Pyrrha's spar session.

She could saw how much improvement Jaune had in the past few months, and how good a teacher Pyrrha was. She started regretting messing with him so much. Not only because of the maid thing, but because she was looking at an honest to god good guy, too honest and naïve for his own good. Yet she desired that boy never changed. After they finished she had to give him a towel and carry his stuff, but he kept the same smile and tone in his voice as he always had.

"So, anything more you need, Jau…" Pyrrha gave a very meaningful look to her. "…Master."

"Nah, will finish that assignment now and hit the sheets. Thanks for your help anyways. Good night Yang." He said with a smile and a wave. She sighed in relief, eager to take the dress off and hoping the next day was as easy as the first.

…

"Pleeeeeease!" she begged Jaune as he gave her some money.

"Yang, I can't go out in town and I really want some mint chocolate ice-cream." Jaune stated as he gave her the store address.

"We have ice-cream here!" she protested. Beacon has a lot of conveniences, considering it was a school bond to teach children how to kill monsters.

"Not this flavor. Yang, don't make me order you to." He threatened her, though deep down he wasn't going to do it. Yang looked at Pyrrha and Ruby, almost begging for them to bail her out, as the girls were the only ones that could veto Jaune's order.

"It is a reasonable job for a maid." Ruby stated with a grin in her face. She kind of liked seeing her older sister suffering.

"At least let me go in normal clothes!" she said trying her best puppy eyes on the girls.

"Nope." Ruby said, still grinning.

"Oh, and Miltia and Melanie want their chocolate, so you might as well use the opportunity. And don't try to change clothes on the way. They will tell us if you do." Jaune stated giving her a satisfied smile. Yang promised to herself to punch him as soon as her punishment was over.

…

Yang was furious now. The twins were laughing way too hard for her tastes. They were also taking pictures of her in the maid outfit and she knew they would bring that up a lot of times in the future. She dropped the chocolate boxes at the table and sat into a chair and waited the twins to stop laughing at her. She considered punching them tough, but was afraqid she would get some extra days of punishment.

"I never expected you to wear one of those." Miltiades spoke while checking the chocolates.

"I bet Jaune is making you work hard." Melanie added, as she pushed the cleaner bill of the dresses Cardin dirtied the other day towards Yang, which growled at it but paid it up.

"Jaune have being the least of my problems. The stares are killing me, though." Yang said while sipping her latte.

"I told you Mel that Jaune would not do perverted stuff to her." Yang almost drowned in her beverage over that phrase.

"Yeah, he is really one of a kind. Maybe you should really go after him." Melanie answered her sister while drinking a latte of her own. Yang could only cough at that.

"Come on, you girls met the guy just the other day. He is clumsy, awkward, get motion sick easily…" Yang said trying to recover from the shock that Miltiades might really like Jaune as a boy.

"And yet he is gentle, noble, loyal and caring. You would see that if you weren't so eager to tease." Miltiades said in his behalf, a smile and a light blush in her face. Yang tilted her head in surprise.

"Vomit boy really made an impression on you…" she said with a grin. She could not understand why someone would ever look at Jaune with romantic interest.

"We are even talking in going out when his punishment is lifted." Miltiades had a beautiful smile now, and Yang grinned. It was clear she was infatuated with the clumsy knight.

"And we are surprised he didn't make a move on you Yang. I mean, he could even order you to do… stuff, if he wanted to." Melanie added with a bit of a tease in her voice. Yang glared daggers at her. The blonde brawler would kill Jaune if he even considered making her do something indecent.

"By the way, this if for him, so please deliver it to your master when you return." Miltiades said as Yang took a rectangular box from her hand. She assumed it was a gift for him, considering how much care was put on the package.

Yang wondered about that last part, surprisingly. Jaune never made a move on her. Almost every other boy and a lot of girls in Beacon have done that already. Even Cardin dared to ask her out, but he only got some bruises. But Jaune only tried to get Weiss attention before, but after the dance he kind of gave up on her. She knew Pyrrha liked him, but he was always respectful with her, if not oblivious. And when the twins were all over him he still acted like a knight.

She started to wonder if she wasn't the type Jaune liked. And that kept nagging her as she walked back to Beacon. She knew as a matter of fact Yang Xiao Long was one of, if not the most, beautiful and popular girls at the school. But Jaune did not even look at her with lust like almost everyone else has.

When she walked into JNPR's room, only Jaune was there, reading a thick and old book, maybe school related. He smiled and greeted Yang, which kept a close eye at him. He did not give her as much as a second thought to her and that bothered Yang to no end. She wasn't someone used to be treated as just another person. She was used to be the center of everyone's attentions. She gave Jaune his change and the ice-cream and decided to talk for a bit.

"Why you asked me to buy five pints?" she asked as she put the ice-cream in the small refrigerator they had at the dorm room.

"One for each of my team, and one for you, of course." He answered with a smile while handing her one pint and a spoon. He sat in his bed eating his, and Yang decided to test him out.

"Master, why you don't give me a kiss?" She asked as she sat by his side and whispered at his ear. It was a classic trick that she knew worked best.

"Y-Yang, stop teasing me!" He protested his face beet red. She giggled at his reaction and kept teasing. She needed to know.

"Come on, I am your maid now, why not ask me something sexy? I promise to not tell the others." She said using her sexiest voice as she breathed softly at his ear.

"Yang! Drop it!" Jaune answered in a serious tone. "If you don't like me that way, don't play with me!"

"Ah, come on, we can have a bit of fun." She said, looking at him with her Cheshire smile, trying her best to make him do a move on her.

"Yang, you are my friend, and Ruby's sister. I will not put our friendship at risk just for fun." He stated in his serious, almost commanding tone, which impressed Yang. She sighed and started eating her ice-cream, resting her head on the bed.

"So you don't think I am pretty, master?" she pouted, pretending to be hurt. He laughed lively to her surprise.

"What? Yang, you are gorgeous. I would need to be blind to not think so." He stated between a spoon of ice-cream and another. Yang looked at him, doubt in her eyes.

"So why you never hit on me?" She questioned looking at his eyes.

"Yang, I literally covered your shoes in vomit. You tease me non-stop. Would I ever think I had any chance with you?" he answered, and she pondered he had a fair point.

"Yeah, that. Jau… Master… I am sorry. I messed up, badly. I have gone too far and you are too much of a nice guy and didn't deserve that." She apologized, something it took real effort from her part.

"Hey, we are friends, and thanks to you Miltia and Melanie are my friends now. Of course I forgive you." He said with that honest smile he usually have, making Yang feel a bit guiltier over her attitude towards him.

"By the way, Miltia sent you this." She said, delivering the box. Jaune smiled and opened it, a framed picture inside. It was Miltiades and Melanie in the hoodies he lent them the other day, giving him a hug. He smiled at it and put them in the stool by his bed side together with other pictures. Yang looked and saw pictures of his family, him with his team, including one of him and Pyrrha during the dance and one with team RWBY. It was clear he valorized his friends a lot.

"The twins took a real liking for you." Yang said as she rested her head on the wall behind the bed and kept eating the ice-cream, then got surprised to see Jaune taking a picture of them eating ice-cream in his bed. "Jaune!"

"Come on, a beauty like you in my bed? This deserves a framed picture!" he said and laughed as she punched his arm. But she wasn't actually angry tough. It was a good feeling knowing he considered her a friend.

"Can I get off the hook then?" She asked with a smile. Jaune looked at her and scratched his head.

"Oh, about that…"

Yang started to hate that sentence.

…

"What he means with he can't get me off the hook?" Yang exclaimed in her room against her teammates.

"He is too soft, the dolt. He would have forgiven you the same day you used the outfit for the first time, so we decided, and prof. Goodwitch agreed, you aren't off the hook unless she or at least two of us say so." Weiss explained calmly.

"And why you three are my parole officers?" Yang demanded to know. She felt betrayed by her own team.

"You made me read _Ninjas of Love_ out loud in that truth or dare game." Blake said.

"You exchanged my perfume for bacon essence and I smelled like brunch for days!" Weiss said in an angry tone.

"You changed my underwear for… indecent ones!" Ruby shouted red as her cape.

"You can also get off if Pyrrha, Nora or/and Velvet also bail you out." Weiss said checking her scroll.

"Wait, them?" Yang questioned, surprised. "Why them?"

"Pyrrha didn't appreciate when you filled her locker with Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Nora is still a bit mad when you pushed Ren out of the room in his trousers. A lot of girls have being giving attention to him, figures. And Velvet wasn't amused when you gave her those fishnets and leather corset on her birthday party." Weiss stated Yang's crimes. Yang could only sigh.

"You understand now why we are making you do it, sis? You need to realize your pranks sometimes really hurt people." Ruby said in a sweet voice.

"Ugh, yes, I know now I have going a little tiny bit too far sometimes…" Weiss let a 'ha!' interjection out, but Yang ignored her. "OK, I will bear with it for a week."

The team smiled as Yang fell in her bed and sighed. They knew the punishment wouldn't work if Yang didn't reflected about her misdeeds, but apparently it was working. Yang on the other hand was planning her revenge on them. Maybe she would leave Jaune of the plans tough. He was the one that didn't seem to enjoy her punishment too much.

…

Yang was in her third day of punishment. Mostly consisted of carrying Jaune's stuff, grabbing him food and drinks and help him with homework (which to his and her surprise turned more in helping Yang with her homework). People still stared and laughed when Yang walked around in her maid outfit, but now it was easier to ignore that. She was coming back from getting Jaune's mail (his seven sisters really loved writing letters) when she saw a group of male students laughing, her ears picking her name, so she stood out of sight to hear what they were so lively talking about her.

"I still can't believe that Arc clown is having someone as gorgeous as Yang working for him as a maid." One of them said, feigning being angry.

"She might have lost a bet or something like that. No way a chick like her would be with him otherwise." A second one shouted. Yang mentally said she wouldn't be with them either.

"Who knows? We all know Yang might be a maid, but a maiden she isn't." A third chimed in and all of them laughed hard.

Yang actually felt a bit hurt at that comment. It was true she loved to party, and that she wouldn't shy away of appreciate both boys and girls she thought as pretty. But she never was in a relationship before, nor has she ever given herself to someone else. Deep down she still wanted that her first time was with someone she deeply loved. Her thoughts was interrupt when she heard familiar clicks and clacks and saw Ruby near the boys, giving her best 'you are so going to die' smile as Crescent Rose was getting ready for action. Yang rushed there and put her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"Boys, you have five seconds of lead before I unleash my little sister at you. Ruby, try to not break anything." She said with a smile, as Ruby glared at the boys. They finally started to run before Yang's released her sister, which disappeared in a dash of rose petals after them.

"Yang, are you alright?" she turned to see Jaune, and gave him a faint smile.

"You heard that uh?" She said one hand on her forehead.

"Ruby and I were coming back from a class. I know it isn't true what they said and that you are a great person. If you want to talk, we can go back to my room." He said, and Yang decided that he would be a good listener, so she walked back to JNPR's room. Jaune gave her a canned juice and she started talking before sipping for a bit.

"I know some people see me like some type of 'anything goes' girl. I usually just ignore it, but this not helps to get a special person, you know. Talk about a getting any meaningful relationship when many people think they can have their way with you and discard you after." She explained, instinctively resting her head on his shoulders, his hands gentle caressing her head through her hair, something he did a lot of times with his sisters and that Yang seemed to appreciate. "I wish more people were like you."

"You mean clumsy, awkward and oblivious?" He said and laughed, but Yang didn't follow.

"Caring, sweet and considerate." She answered, in a rare case of being truly honest with herself. She thought maybe she should be like that more often.

"Well, I do my best." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Jaune, I am really sorry for all the times I gave you a hard time. You are a nice guy and I really shouldn't have put you through so much trouble." She said, her eyes closed as he caressed her hair. She really liked that.

"Hey, I said before, we are friends, so no hard feelings ok?"

"Yeah, OK. So, Master Jaune, what your maid have to do now?" She said, but didn't leave his side. He smiled at her.

"Well, I think you learned your lesson. So I will ask Velvet, Ruby and Pyrrha to forgive you." He said, Yang smile becoming big and bring as she hugged him and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Jaune. And I am serious!" She said with a smile. Jaune blushed and petted her for a bit.

"Let's not go ahead of ourselves here…" He answered, but she hugged him again.

…

"I feel so much better now!" Yang stated as she finally was wearing her normal clothes. Jaune was able to convince everyone she has learned her lesson and they believed him and a very apologetic Yang, so they decided to cut her punishment short. Tough Weiss said she would keep one of the maid outfits in the dorm, just in case her friend messed up again. Yang finally stopped fixing her hair and gave her sister a hug.

"What is that for?" Ruby asked hugging back.

"A reward for my little sister defending her big sister." She answered, and Ruby gave her proudest smile.

"So, I am assuming you will not tease us or prank us anymore." Blake said, but everyone knew Yang a little too well.

"Of course I will tease and prank you guys. It is what I do best. But I swear no more pranks involving relationships." She answered while sending a message through her scroll. Everyone sighed knowing it was the best they could expect from her, yet they all were happy that she learned something.

"So, who are you messaging?" Ruby asked looking at Yang's scroll.

"Jaune. I am going out with him after his punishment is over." She answered with a happy grin.

"Yang! You promised!" Weiss screamed at the blonde.

"It is just a thank you outing with a friend! Relax ice queen!"

It was true that Yang wouldn't ever toy with the knight's feelings again, and that both seemed their date as a friendship thing. But Yang wanted to see for herself if Jaune and she could come to be something more. After all, he was the nicest boy she ever met.


	3. Not a Date, Not a Couple

Weiss decided it was a good Idea to go to the city with her partner and team leader Ruby, as the finals were approaching and both decided they needed more study material. While the Beacon library had a vast collection of books they could consult, getting hold of those books was hard as students would literally fight over the few copies of certain books. And Weiss being a Schnee had enough money to buy all the books they needed.

So when the morning arrived she decided to pull Ruby of her bed so they could go do the book shopping and return as soon as possible. Waking up was hard for Red, so Weiss was forced to use her usual trick: lure Ruby with a fresh cookie to the showers and open the water over the redhead, resulting in a scream of displeasure from the sleepy girl. As Ruby finally woke up and got ready, Blake stretched up and looked at them.

"So, you two are going on a date?" the catgirl asked, resulting in a frown from Weiss.

"We are just going to buy books. It is not a date." She growled at the black haired girl as Ruby appeared already dressed.

"Weiss, can we have breakfast at that café you know?" Ruby asked while grabbing the cookie that Weiss left in the desk. Ruby would never stay angry if she was fed a cookie.

"Sure, it is good to vary the menu." Weiss answered not putting much thought on it, but Blake smiled at them.

"Awwww, how cute, you will have breakfast together." She cooed them, Weiss sighed loud at that.

"Blake, I expected that from Ruby's ruffian of a sister. Not from you."

"Ah, come on, you two make a cute couple!" Blake shouted and received a pillow on the face.

"Ruby and I are friends, not a couple. Let's go Ruby." Weiss said, grabbing her partners hand and taking her to the landing pads. Blake looked at the scene and giggled at them.

The flight was uneventful, but the girls kept talking all the way. Weiss didn't had much in common with Ruby, but the heiress learned that talking to her was easy and fun as the younger girl wasn't one to judge others, and that she was actually a fun person to have around. On the other hand Ruby appreciated the white haired girl inputs on her small problems. It always made those seeing easy to solve.

They walked for a bit till they reached the small café Weiss liked. It had a veranda where they could catch the early sun rays and had a comfy and calming atmosphere. They took a seat in one of the white tables and talked until the waitress came with the menu.

"Weiss, they don't have cookies." Ruby pouted and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, you eat too much cookies. It isn't healthy." Weiss complained to the girl, and she pouted more.

"They are healthy too!"

"No, they aren't, they are full of butter and sugar. They aren't even the raisins ones!"

"BLASPHEMY! RAISINS ARE EVIL!" Ruby shouted to Weiss annoyance. Giving a raisin cookie to Ruby was the same as asking for a death sentence, or something akin to that.

"Ruby, let's order some crepes. They have ones full of strawberries and certainly you need more fruit on your diet." Weiss ordered, knowing she would either have to compromise or spend hours convincing Ruby to try something else.

"Oooh, I love strawberries!" Ruby giggled, making big eyes. Weiss rolled her eyes again and ordered one strawberry crepe, full of cream and chocolate syrup for Ruby, while she got one with apples and caramel sauce. Ruby made the happiest face ever eating her food, which Weiss couldn't help but think it was way too cute. After they ate Weiss laughed looking at Ruby's dirt mouth and grabbed a napkin and started to clean her partner's face when they saw a flash and turned around.

Jaune and Pyrrha were there giving them a big grin. The duo was on a date, since Pyrrha got a little more aggressive in her approach to the blonde knight after the incident with Yang and the Malachite twins. Both Yang and Miltiades showed a big interest on the clown (as Weiss referred to him in her mind) and Pyrrha felt they were a threat to her advances. So she almost forced the boy to take her out, despite him not understanding the second intentions. Weiss rolled her eyes in resignation seeing them there.

"Aren't you two cute?" Pyrrha said in her polite tone.

"Like a pair of sisters." Jaune added, while sending the picture he took to Ruby's scroll.

"I think you are seeing too much, Arc." Weiss answered with an angry tone.

"Come on snow angel, you must admit it looked cute." He said showing her the picture. Weiss would ask Ruby for a copy later, but wouldn't admit in the front of others that she liked it.

"Don't call me that!" She growled.

"Come on Jaune, let's go on our date and let them on theirs." Pyrrha said hugging his arm.

"Are we on a date, Weiss?" Ruby asked the heiress.

"Don't even start!" Weiss answered grabbing Ruby's hand and leaving, as Jaune and Pyrrha laughed at the blushing heiress, taking another picture.

After paying their food, the red and white duo started hitting the bookstores. Unfortunately not one single store sold all the books in their list, so they spent more time than planed searching the needed tomes. Also, Ruby tendency to get sidetracked made the shopping trip longer than expected, and soon they found themselves in a fast food joint to eat. Ruby insisted they should go there as Weiss had never tasted a hamburger before.

"Surely you might be kidding me!" Weiss shouted as she examined the food, that she was supposed to eat with her hands. She looked at the French fries, soda cup way too big to be healthy (not that she even considered a small amount of the sugary beverage healthy) and the weird combination of meat, salad and bread.

"I am not kidding and don't call me Shirley. Weiss, you always say to me I need to try new things, so you should follow your own advice." Ruby said while biting the biggest hamburger they had there, surprising the heiress as how such small girl could eat that much unhealthy food and not get sick or fat.

"Why you only get so insightful and listen to my advices when it is to pester me?" Weiss retorted biting on the hamburger. "Well, it is not that bad."

"See?" Ruby smirked at the heiress who kept eating despite giving a look to Ruby. She could admit it wasn't so bad.

"Oh look, Miltia, it is Jaune's friends." They turned to see the Malachite twins with their trays.

"Yeah, what are their names? Ruby and Angel?" Miltiades wondered, not noticing Weiss murder glare.

"Weiss. My name is Weiss." She stated, as the pair laughed a bit.

"So, are you two on a date?" Miltiades asked softly.

"Are we Weiss?" Ruby questioned while eating her fries.

"No we are not you dolt. We are hanging out!" Weiss said again, but had a very red face.

"But you two look like a couple." Melanie stated as a matter of fact.

"No we are not! We are not like that clown of a knight your sister is infatuated with and besides he is the one on a date with Pyrrha!" Weiss shouted while drinking her soda to calm down. Miltiades twitched an eyebrow.

"Jaune is on a date with the cereal box girl?" She questioned. Ruby had the impression to see a dark aura around the girl.

"Yes! They are." Weiss said taking the opportunity to get rid of the twins.

"Mel, I am going to take a walk." Miltiades said leaving her tray and storming out of the place. Melanie said something to her and rushed after her sister. Weiss had an evil but satisfied smile on her face. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

…

Weiss and Ruby were finally got back at Beacon. While the heiress had fun with her partner, she lost the account of how many times people thought they were a couple. She wondered exactly how so many people could think that. It was true Ruby was both cute and pretty, and also fun and charming. But Weiss only saw her as a reliable, albeit a bit immature, friend. It was not that Weiss wouldn't date a girl, or even Ruby. She just didn't thought she would have the time or mind to do so. But she decided she would be the best friend and partner she could.

As they walked back making small talk they heard a 'click' and saw Yang with her biggest teasing smile walking towards them. Weiss rolled her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable teasing that would follow.

"Awww, my little sister first date with Weiss." Yang spoke as Weiss face palmed. Yang certainly had her way to make everyone uncomfortable and she still loved to tease others to the point people started planning her demise.

"It was a date Weiss?" Ruby questioned making her best airhead face.

"No, it was not. What is up with all of you idiots and this date thing?" Weiss angrily argued.

"Oh, come on, it was so cute when you wiped the chocolate from Ruby's lips!" Yang said as Weiss growled.

"That is it, the Arc boy is dead. There is way too much Arcs anyway." Weiss complained, clenching her fists.

"Aw, Weiss, I am sure Pyrrha would miss him. They were having a date too." Ruby said while patting the heiress shoulder.

"Wait, he was on a date?" Yang inquired her sister.

"Yes, with Pyrrha." Ruby stated with a smile.

"Excuse me, but I need to have a talk with vomit boy." Yang said as she walked away, her eyes red. Weiss gave a little grin at that. Revenge was so sweet.

"So, Weiss. Are we a couple?" Ruby asked to a surprised Weiss, that lost her voice for a few seconds, eyebrow twitching.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"


	4. Velvet's Day Off

Velvet smiled as she put her new flowery dress. It was her first day off in a long time and she wanted to spend that spring day at the city. She was a bit sad her teammates couldn't go out with her. Coco was inside the makeshift tent she built over her bed, as she once again spent too much time in online forum wars. Fox was probably somewhere else writing his silly poetry, while Yatsu had some assignments to finish and couldn't escort her.

But Velvet decided she would have a great day, even if by herself. Once again she checked her dress and walked out of the room. Things have improved for her at Beacon. She made new friends along teams RWBY and JNPR, and so she always had company around now. Thanks to that she didn't had to deal with bullies as much anymore. Not that Velvet couldn't make minced meat out of them. She just decided that a confrontation would only make things escalate.

But that day she wasn't worrying much. She fixed her dress and grabbed her purse and her weapon, the small box she worked hard to make, then she left the room. She exchanged greetings with schoolmates and walked towards the landing area to get into the bullhead. The sun was just right and a soft breeze hit her long rabbit ears making her smile softly. Then she felt a hug from behind and let a small 'eep' out.

"Yang!" She exclaimed and turned to see the fun-loving member of team RWBY.

"Hi Vel. Wow, you look way too cute! Going on a date?" the blonde asked while looking at the rabbit girl, that had a big blush on her face.

"Just going out to enjoy the day."

Velvet smile was considered a treasure at Beacon, a soothing and cute image anyone who wasn't a jerk appreciated. But she didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend at the moment. Not only was it hard to find love in a school training people to fight monsters, it was hard for a Faunus girl to do it when most humans wouldn't go into an interspecies relationship, even the kind ones, while there wasn't many Faunus at Beacon. So she wasn't going on a date.

"Awww, I wish I could go with you but we are going out on a mission. So, enjoy it for both of us." Yang stated while gently petting Velvet.

"Sure thing, Yang."

They parted ways and Velvet entered the bullhead and sat in one of the benches, as the airship took flight slowly and moved towards the city. She enjoyed the feeling of flying, and remembered of Jaune's motion sickness and chuckled for a bit. While he abhorred flying, she always loved those opportunities.

As she arrived in the city, her first stop was to eat breakfast. She chose a beautiful bakery and decided for a cake and a tea cup. The waitress was very nice towards her, but suggested the carrot cake. Velvet smiled, but she hated both carrots and people assuming she liked carrots because she had bunny ears. She couldn't blame the waitress though, since she was just being nice, while many others would treat her poorly due to her Faunus heritage.

She settled for a chocolate cake and a green tea, and slowly enjoyed it while looking at the costumers around. Many families and couples there that day. She smiled happily for nothing, as those simple moments were of great value for her. After all, she knew she would spend a lot of time hunting Grimm in the future. So she might as well enjoy every single moment like those as much as she could.

After eating, she hit the stores. Not all stores treated her nicely, but her trick was simple: give them the best smile she had and leave. She could make a fuss, but that would only create trouble for herself and that was a day she wanted to enjoy. And she was enjoying it a lot, buying small stuff like beauty products, a few clothes and even a bit of gluttony as she decided to taste some new delicacies she found along the way.

She saw Ren and Nora buying things, the overly energetic girl running around while Ren tried to kept her under control. They don't saw each other and Velvet decided to not interfere. She, and everyone in Beacon, always wondered way those two weren't a couple, but to the bunny girl they were adorable like a brother and sister. After seeing them entering a store, she decided to go to the park.

The city had a big park with beautiful flowers and trees, and it was Velvet's favorite place in Vale. She skipped a bit around, looking at the colorful flowers in full bloom. She was in a part of the park very few people knew, and she enjoyed it because she could hear the birds singing. That is when a couple of men approached her. One was a small human with balding hair, dressed in a suit, the other a tall bull Taurus with big horns.

"Hey, cutie, how are you?" the small human asked approaching her. She gave a puzzled look at the men. "We couldn't stop to notice how pretty you are, and we wanted to ask if you want to make some work as an actress."

"Actress?" she asked with her head slightly tilted.

"Yeah, we are working to make Faunus and humans… closer." The small human said, with a grin. The big Faunus chuckled for a bit.

"Really? How?" Velvet questioned, a bit bugged with the duo.

"Yeah, we pay good money too. Here, look at our material. We know how Faunus like you has trouble finding decent jobs like the one we are offering." He said delivering a folder to the bunny girl.

Velvet looked at the folder. Her eyes went wild for a bit then she turned to the men. She was smiling, a smile that anyone who knew Velvet wasn't the same smile she give when she was happy. To a casual looker it looked exactly the same, but to the ones close to her, it was a deadly smile. She returned the indecent folder to the men and her small weapon box opened. The men looked in surprise at first, then in abject horror.

Screams were heard all around the park.

…

Velvet was in the Faunus district enjoying her lunch. The food cart of Auntie Sally was full of people laughing and talking. She enjoyed her pasta as some young men hit on her, receiving a cute smile and a 'sorry' from her. Being around people like you was something Velvet enjoyed very much. And the fact the food Auntie Sallie made was delicious was cherry in the top. So as she finished and exchanged some talk with her friends Velvet felt happy that her day was going mostly perfect as she wanted. But it was time to go back to Beacon.

Velvet took the scenic route tough, as the day was so nice that she didn't want to finish it too fast. She walked around the piers and looked at the blue sea, when she heard something with her big ears. She walked in the direction and saw two teens harassing two small kids and she frowned. Velvet hated that, and while she wouldn't fight back for herself, she would not let others suffer, so she walked over the big teenagers with her usual smile.

"Please, let them go." She said in her small voice. The two teens turned and laughed at the cute bunny girl smiling at them.

"Or what you will do? Fluffy us to death?" one of them said, and Velvet's smiles changed, despite her face not making a movement, her weapon box slowly opening.

Lots of screaming was heard by the piers.

…

Velvet returned to Beacon, satisfied with her day. She stretched and walked out of the bullhead and towards the academy. She crossed path with team RWBY, the girls covered in mud and twigs and with dejected looks. Apparently their day wasn't as pleasant as hers, so she decided to go there and bring some comfort.

"Hey girls. Rough day?" She asked with a big smile.

"You bet. I didn't know Ursa could do that." Ruby answered smiling back.

"I just need some showers." Weiss stated while putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"How about we have a girl's night today?" Velvet suggested, hoping she could end her day in the most perfect note possible. The girls smiled at each other in agreement.

"Sure! I will invite Nora and Pyrrha too!" Ruby said, and Velvet smile once more.

"Perfect! I will go get ready them. Bye!" Velvet answered waving and walking back, as team RWBY looked happily at the girl. As they walked back they crossed a monitor giving the recent news, one of them get their attention.

 _Today two spooky cases happened in the city. First the police found two adult video producers in a catatonic state at the main park. Later, a pair of teenagers in the same state was found by the docks. The only words the police could make out of them was 'rabbit girl' and 'there is no god'._

Team RWBY looked between themselves and at Velvet as she entered Beacon.

"It… can't be, right?" Weiss wondered to her team.

"Velvet? She is too cute to make something like that." Yang answered. But she also wondered about that.


	5. Blake's Predicament

Blake Belladonna was an avid reader. Books allowed her to meet places and people she wouldn't be able to considering her hard earlier life. And her favorite books in the whole Remnant were the _Ninjas of Love_ series. They had everything in her opinion: drama, mystery, action and especially romance. She didn't care thought those books were smut or porn for girls. To her it was the most perfect description of the act of love and she would fight anyone saying otherwise. Not openly, of course.

So you can imagine her happiness when she discovered the book's author was one of Jaune's older sisters. It was by accident that she stumbled over his scroll and saw the message were Micaela Arc asked Jaune for input on her next book, _Ninjas of Love: Steamy Nights_. It took Blake a lot of begging, bribing and especially dead threats to convince Jaune to ask his sister to send autographed editions of all the previous books, and to receive an early copy of the next one, while at the same time keeping it a secret.

But Black was rewarded with it, and now she was going to Beacon's reception to grab her last package from Micaela. She was eager to read her new book, and not being spoiled by the forums over if her favorite character would finally discover that his lover was alive but suffering from amnesia. She approached the young man that was at service on that moment with a big smile in her face.

"Hi, I am here for a package. Name's Belladonna." Blake said, almost chirping.

"Hello Miss. Let me check. Oh yeah, a package arrived this morning from a Miss Arc. But your roommate already took the package." The boy answered with a smile, a smile that wasn't in Blake's face anymore.

"Which. One." Blake said in a murderous manner that made the boy drop a cold sweat.

"Let me check… Schnee, Weiss." As he turned around Blake wasn't there anymore.

Only a few people in Beacon knew about her very specific literary taste. Jaune, Nora (by accident, but Nora didn't get what the book was about and every time she talked about it people just assumed she was talking about an action book) and Coco from team CFVY, since they both were fans and met at one of the books launch. Blake rushed to the dorm, fearing that Weiss or Ruby would open her package, or her worse nightmare, her partner, Yang Xiao Long. Yang would never, ever let it go if she discovered the more… saucy… content of her books, so Blake now felt she was in a life or death situation.

"Weiss! Where's my package?" Blake growled as she opened the door and stormed inside the room.

"Good morning to you too." Weiss scoffed as she looked at her exasperate friend.

"Weiss. I am serious. My package." Blake said staring daggers at the white haired girl.

"What is in there? Gold?" Weiss questioned.

"WEISS!"

"Gosh, OK, calm down. It is on your bed." Weiss pointed and Blake took the package and left a sigh of relieve. That is until she saw the receiver written in the package.

"Weiss, here says this package is for Glynda Goodwitch." Blake stated angrily.

"That is the package the boy at the reception gave me. Maybe he just confused them. Just go there and ask for…" Weiss saw Blake disappear as fast as Ruby and shook her head. "What is so important?"

…

"I am sorry!" the receptionist begged as Blake threatened him with her sword.

"Where. Is. My. Package!" She shouted at the very scared and slightly pissed in the pants boy.

"Two packages from Micaela Arc came, on for you and one for Miss Goodwitch!" the boy defended himself, making Blake move her blade closer to him. "Aaahhh, Prof. Port took the package for her!"

Blake dropped the boy and ran around Beacon. Prof. Goodwitch finding her taste in literature was worse than her friends (maybe except Yang) so Blake needed to be sure to exchange the packages before she could have the chance to open it. She found Prof. Port at his classroom and walked fast towards him. The small teacher smiled (or at least his moustache moved up) seeing his students.

"Hello Blake, are you here for some of my amazing stories? Ah, of course you are. So, let me tell you about that one time I…"

"Professor, I don't want to be rude, but did you take a package for Prof. Goodwicth? They actually swapped it with mine and I want to exchange it." Blake said in a rushed voice, but tried to be as polite as possible.

"Oh yes I did. See, she was busy with detention; apparently your friend Nora exploded one of the statues in the corridor because she thought 'it was looking weird' at her and it might be 'possessed by a ghost, maybe a spirit'. So I took the package." He explained, too long for Blake's despair.

"So, can we just swap them?" Blake asked showing the other package.

"I would love to, but I was in a hurry to prepare today's class, the 3rd years will study advanced Grimm behavior studies, as they should. But alas lady luck was on my side and a student said she would deliver the package for me."

"Which student?" Blake had to use all her willpower to not commit murder right there.

"Your dear friend and team leader, Ruby Rose! Who would be as fast as her?" Port then noticed Blake wasn't there anymore. "Oh, maybe you will."

Blake had no idea how to find Ruby. She had a small chance that Ruby got distracted and didn't deliver the packaged, and a bigger chance she didn't open it. But if Ruby stumbled upon Yang she knew she was doomed. She ran around for a few minutes before stopping at the mess hall with an idea. There was one sure way to attract Ruby. She rushed towards the kitchen and found the cook.

"You! Cookies! The freshest, biggest one! I need it now!" Blake ordered at the lady responsible for the kitchen.

"Woah there lady, I can't just give you one!"

"It is a life or death situation! Gimme the cookie and it won't be yours!" Blake threatened and the lady tossed a cookie to Blake that disappeared soon after.

"Kids nowadays. How a cookie can save someone's life?" The kitchen lady wondered, not that all surprised about Beacon's students and their extreme food preferences. After all, Ruby ate cookies like they were nothing and Nora could eat her weigh in pancakes.

Blake got back to the corridor and started waving the cookie. A few seconds later Ruby was munching on the cookie on her hand with her usual smile and bright eyes. Blake once again sighed in relieve. So as soon as ruby finished eating (or in her case glomping) the cookie, Blake held her shoulders and asked:

"Ruby, did you delivered Miss Goodwitch's package?"

"Nope." The young girl affirmed, Blake letting another relieved sigh.

"Good, where it is?"

"What?"

"Ruby, focus. The package, it is with you, right?" Blake asked, now worried.

"Nope."

"Nope? But you said you haven't delivered it to Miss Goodwicth?"

"Yep."

"Where it is then?" Blake started sweating cold again.

"With Yang." Ruby answered, and Blake's face was as white as Weiss hair.

"Yang!? Why?"

"She said she needed to deliver an assignment, so she would do it for me."

"Ruby, where was Yang when you gave her the package and where she was going?" Blake was giving a frightening look at Ruby.

"Blake, is everything OK? What was inside that package?"

"Ruby, answer my question!"

"Sheesh, Ok! She was in the arena, and going to Prof. Goodwitch's office." As soon as she said that Blake was not in sight anymore. Ruby stared at the corridor confused, but decided to ask for it later, since she was in the mess hall's door and wanted more cookies.

Blake probably broke the speed limit on the halls (and probably the speed limit on some highways) and saw Yang walking slowly and examining the package on her hands. Blake didn't have time to think and tackled Yang right there, trying to get to the package. She was determined to not lose that opportunity. Yang was got by surprised and struggled to get Blake off her and keep the package.

"Blakey? The hell?" she shouted as she wrestled her partner.

"Yang! No time to talk, gimme that package!" Blake shouted while fighting against Yang's efforts to keep the package.

"Why? Is it a bomb?"

"No, it is mine, there was a mix up!"

"Ohohohoho? So what is in there?" Yang eyes lit up as she saw the possibility of be something embarrassing. "Maybe some sexy panties?"

"YANG!"

"Blakey!"

"Nora!" they looked up to see Nora standing there with Miss Goodwitch. They immediately froze as the teacher gave them both a disapproving look.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded to know. The two girls got up and Yang started.

"I was just going to deliver you a package when she attacked me!"

"The package is mine, there was a mix up. Here yours!" Glynda immediately took the package from Blake's hands and looked at it, as Blake used the chance to take hers from Yang's hands.

"Next time try to not kill each other in the process of delivering a package. I will let it slide this one time tough. Now, you can go. So do you, Miss Valkyrie. And remember that Beacon's statues can't be possessed."

Nora immediately ran off to somewhere, as Blake also walked in a rush to get away from the teacher, but also to get away from Yang. Yang, on the other hand, had unfinished business with her partner and soon was trying to grab the package from her hands, too curious now to discover what her partner was so desperate to hide.

"Come on Blakey, what is so important? Share with your dear partner and best friend!"

Blake sighed again. It would take a lot of effort to get Yang out of her tail and finally enjoy the book. But she wondered what Micaela Arc sent to Prof. Goodwitch. Unbeknownst to her, the teacher was back to her office and slowly opened the package, letting a sigh of relieve out. Inside, a copy of _Ninjas of Love_ and a note from Micaela.

"Dear Glyn,

You dirty girl!

Love,

Mica."

…

 **A.N. If you are asking, only the stories within this fanfiction are connected and follow continuity. My other fanfics aren't related unless stated otherwise, but I will keep some parts of my unofficial canon across my stories, like Jaune's sisters.**


	6. A Bit of Wine and a Bottle spin

It was rare for Yang to hate being at Beacon. She was with her little beloved sister, was best friends with Blake and even Weiss and her were friends now. The place had comfy rooms, nice food and lots of fun stuff to do if you are willing to bend some rules. She made friends with Team JNPR, Velvet, Coco and even with the Malachite twins. Classes were either boring or awesome, not much middle term when she considered the type of teachers they had. Even hunting Grimm could be fun, despite the risks. But there was one thing that Yang Xiao Long hated with the passion of thousand suns.

Cold.

Ironically, the first snow of that winter was one of the biggest blizzards ever registered. This already put Yang in a foul mood. Even worse, the blizzard damaged the heating system used in Beacon, and they were now without the central heating. And it couldn't be fixed until the blizzard ended, what was predicted for at least a week. While classes were canceled, their room wasn't warm enough. In fact, it was freezing, and she was sure they could raise penguins there.

Yang was using the few warm clothes she had, and was under her blanket. She would hog all warm material she could muster, but the other girls on her team would fight her. Even Weiss and Ruby that loved the cold were shaking inside that room. Sadly Blake forbid them of setting things on fire for some dumb security reason (according to Yang) and now they were freezing in their room as the wind howled outside. Yang was almost forcing all the girls to wrap themselves over her when a sound filled the room.

They heard a frantic knocking on their door, which meant one person.

"Nora?" Blake asked as she opened the door to the ever smiling Nora. She was wearing a long sleeved pink pajama dress that skirt got down to her feet and had one of the happiest smiles she could do.

"Hellloooooo-oh! You girls look reaaaaallllyyyy cold." Nora chirped in her perpetual state of happiness.

"Nora, unless you are here to bring summer, let me close this door to save the heat." Blake answered, and Nora's grin got even bigger.

"Well, not me, but our glorious leader, Jaune Arc, in his immense generosity, asked me to invite you to our castle. His dad sent us an electric heater and…" Nora and Blake were interrupted by Yang's passing them as fast as a puma and entering JNPR's room without hesitation. Soon the rest of team RWBY rushed towards the neighbor's room.

There they saw the most pleasant scene ever. A small cylindrical heater, half the size of Ruby, was warming the room nicely. And across the walls and the ground, there were white and golden fluffy blankets covering everything, even the windows. The light was slight dimmed given the ambience a homey feeling. Yang already removed all the excess clothes and was in her black shorts, long wooly socks that got slightly above her knees and long sleeved orange top with her flame symbol on the front. She laid herself near the heater, belly down, face and palms towards the heater, a happy smile in her face as her cheeks recovered a bit of pink color.

"Wow, Jaune, what is all that?" Ruby asked as she also removed her excess of clothes. The room had a nice temperature, closer to spring than winter.

"Jaune's family sent him a few boxes the other day. When he opened it, it was those blankets, the heater and other wintery stuff." Pyrrha answered as she sat over the other side of the heater, wearing a long cooper-colored long sleeved sweater.

"Jaune, I love you, marry me." Yang finally said; her eyes closed as she absorbed as much of the heat as she could. She missed Pyrrha staring daggers at her over the comment. Jaune laughed as he was working one the small stove they had there. A big pot was there, and every time he moved the wooden spoon a pleasant fruity smell filled the room.

"What are you cooking?" Blake questioned getting closer, attracted by the aroma.

"Snow melter." He answered with a smile. He was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt and black baggy pants.

"And that is?" Weiss questioned coming closer. She also found the smell pleasant and comforting.

"Two bottles of white wine, one of water, some honey, lots of green apples, pears and green grapes, some cinnamon, some ginger and a itsy-bitsy of other spices. It is the Arcs beverage of choice for cold days." He explained and everyone made pleased faces over the recipe. Weiss got one of the empty bottles and looked at the label, her mouth slight agape and her eyes wide open.

"Jaune, this is a twenty year old, especial reserve Pale Moon white vine! Each bottle can go up to thousands of lien!" She stated, and everyone but Jaune looked surprised.

"Don't worry, dad sent me a dozen of those." He stated pointing to the wooden crate where ten unopened bottles rested.

"You dolt! How you father could sent what is basically a treasure to you and you act so casually?!" Even Weiss knew how hard it was to get hands in one of those bottles, not talking about a dozen, and she was one of the most, if not the, rich person in Remnant.

"Ah, it is not a big deal. We have a few hundreds of those back home." Jaune answered with his usual smile and a head scratching. "My village has very rough winters so we made lots of things to ward it off."

"Jaune Arc, how your father have hundreds of those?" Weiss demanded, almost losing her composure.

"We make them. Pale Moon vineyard is one of the family businesses." Jaune answered as he started pouring the snow melter in mugs, so casually that it took everyone a few seconds to process the info. Except Nora, she didn't care much.

"Wait, what?" Everyone questioned.

"Our family doesn't like to associate our name with the mundane business, being a clan of heroes and all. So we don't put the family name in the labels. But you can see the family crest hidden on the label, in the cup the girl is holding. She is actually my great-grandmother when she was our age." Weiss checked and saw the double crescent in the cup's base. She just couldn't believe that Jaune Arc's family was one of the best wine makers in the world.

"So that explains it. What other business your family have?" Blake asked as Jaune started giving everyone's a mug.

"A bakery and a dairy farm. Dad actually wanted me to assume the business and let another Arc be a hero. That is why he never gave me proper training." Jaune said going to one of the crates and tossing a bag to Ruby. "Here, he sent us some cheese, biscuits and…"

"Sunrise & Dawn cookies!" Ruby celebrated opening the bag and biting one of the cookies. "Hmm, the handmade ones with true chocolate and all natural ingredients!"

"Jaune, your family own Sunrise & Dawn bakery?" Weiss questioned again, while letting the hot beverage on her mug heat her hands.

"Yes, the crest is on the oven. It is a funny story, as my grandfather and his brother couldn't decide if they wanted a dairy farm or a bakery, so each opened their own business. And didn't spoke with each other for twenty years till in one of the family reunions they got into a fight that, according to my dad, lasted for a day. After they finished punching each other, they were on terms again and joined the two businesses." Ruby showed the package and indeed the crest was painted over the old stone oven on the label. "We are a big family, so the profits go to everyone with an Arc at the end of their names, so we aren't rich as Weiss, but it help to raise seven sisters and one dumb son. And all of the five hundred or more Arcs."

"Whatever." Weiss said as she sat by Ruby and sipped the hot beverage. "Arc, this is marvelous!"

Everyone sipped the beverage and agreed it was perfect. The wine made it not much sweet, while the fruits gave a pleasant aroma. Jaune sat in the blanket covered floor resting his back in his bed, and Pyrrha promptly sat by his left side, resting her head on his shoulder. Seeing that, Yang sat by his right side and did the same, exchanging a look to Pyrrha, both silently saying the same thing to each other.

"This is really good, Jaune, you need to make us this every day." Yang said close to his ear, making him blush. Pyrrha countered by nuzzling his neck.

"I don't think that is a good idea, I doubt we should be drinking this to begin with." Ren pondered, yet drank the snow melter with a smile. "Especially Ruby."

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted seeing the young reaper with red cheeks happily drinking from her mug.

"What? I am just two years younger than you people and Nora is drinking too!" She said pointing to Nora, which sat between Ren's legs and had her back against his chest. She served herself a bit in her 'boop' mug.

"Please Renny, I promise to behave!" She asked, and Ren gave her an affirmative nod. He knew they couldn't give her coffee, but maybe the wine would calm her down a bit.

"It is actually quite soft, so it might be OK." Blake said reaffirming Ruby. At that moment they heard a soft knock on the door. Weiss got up and answered it as she was the one closer to the door.

"Oh, hi Weiss. I knocked on the door of your dorm but you weren't there. I came to give the notes you asked me." Velvet said, smiling at the heiress and handing a binder to her friend. She was wearing a beautiful brown coat over her pajamas and fluffy slippers. "Wow, you people really made this room comfy."

"Jaune, do you mind if I invite Velvet to stay?" Weiss asked. Despite her attitude, Weiss wasn't really a bad person and liked Velvet by who she was. But then, everyone loved Velvet, except the few racists in Beacon who were missing the pleasure of her company. Jaune nodded and soon the bunny girl was with her coat off and sat beside Blake, a mug of hot wine on her hand. As soon as she drank she gave them the cutest smile she could muster and soon was being hugged by Weiss and Blake.

"Why you all love to hug me so much?" The girl asked with a faint blush and her smile on. She didn't actually mind, as it was nice and better than have idiots pulling her ears.

"Because someone made you way too cute!" Blake said; letting her bow off the head and smiling as her cat ears sensed the warm atmosphere. She always did that when she was surrounded by her close friends.

They drank and ate some snacks happily, throwing some small talk between it. The blizzard was still raging outside, but they were all too happy and warm to care at that moment. Nora was surprising mellow, maybe thanks to the wine. She still had a smile, but she talked little and just enjoyed Ren's presence. Ruby on the other hand was a bit too happy, giggling all the time and just letting out some small shouts and laughs. Blake was a bit too touchy with Velvet, which the bunny girl assumed was her being just friendly. The rest was dealing with the alcohol quite well, especially Jaune and Ren, both seemingly unaffected by it.

"As leader of team RWBY, I ask Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, for permission to transform this hanging out into a full sleep over!" Ruby suddenly shouted, mug in the air, and everyone laughed.

"As supreme leader of this small kingdom I thereby grant permission for team RWBY and Velvet Scarlatina to spend the night around our little piece of spring!" He said in a solemn tone, and everyone cheered him. Yang even kissed his cheek, to what Pyrrha answered by kissing the other, generating another round of cheers.

"You know, we might just move here. Make this the great kingdom of JNPRRWBY." Blake stated as she nuzzled Velvet's ears.

"Actually, I approve of this plan." Pyrrha suddenly said, to everyone's surprise, and Ruby said something about convincing Ozpin to connect the rooms. Pyrrha was pretty happy with having all her friends there, even Yang. And speaking of the devil…

"Soooo…" Yang said, eating the fruit from her mug. "Guess what I have here?"

Yang showed one of the empty wine bottles on her hand and everyone sober enough to understand what that meant cringed. Playing truth or dare (or spin the bottle) with Yang was asking for trouble. The sober people were about to stop her when the not so sober people all celebrated it, meaning Ren, Jaune and Velvet looked surprised as Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora and even Pyrrha agreed with the game.

"So, some ground rules first!" Blake said with a cheery laugh. She was drunk but not stupid. "No dares were we need to leave our nest."

"Yay! And you can't ask the same question or propose the same dare another proposed before." Yang celebrated with her mug, and everyone was a bit more relieved.

"We can pass up on one dare and/or truth." Blake added, Yang booed this time. She was eager to tease everyone, and maybe do some nice stuff to Jaune.

"And no 'make out with that person!" Jaune tried to add, to Velvet and Ren relieve.

"Denied." Jaune looked surprised as even Pyrrha and Weiss denied the rule, and Velvet and Ren exchanged concerned looks.

"You can always pass up that. But… Would you?" Yang answered to a blushing Jaune, rubbing her chest on his arm. "Enough talk. That the games commence!"

Yang spun the bottle. The order they were sitting was Blake, who had a weird smile while she rested her head on Velvet's shoulder. After Velvet were Yang, then a very worried Jaune and a smiling Pyrrha. Nora was sitting between Ren's legs, mellow and with a sweet smile, rubbing her head on the young man chest. Finally it was Weiss and a very happy Ruby, who had her cheeks pink due to the wine and looked the most intoxicated of them all.

The bottle spun fast and for a long time on the stretched blanket before slowly stopping, with everyone dreading the fact that Yang would get the first turn. And the bottle stopped, pointing at Weiss.

"Truth or dare snowflake!" Yang challenged the heiress, which was actually very calm despite the daring situation.

"Truth." She said with confidence, knowing her way with words could save her from speaking some inconvenient fact.

"Oh, brave! How you really feel about my sister?" Ruby gave Weiss her sweetest yet childish smile.

"She is my best friend and I really like her." Weiss responded without hesitation to everyone's surprised, while Ruby hugged her partner's neck.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby said, giving Weiss a cheek kiss and making the heiress blush as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Just as friends!" Weiss shouted to make it clear.

"But aren't we a couple Weiss?" Ruby pondered, on finger in her chin.

"Why you keep asking me that?!" There was a general laugh at the display of affection between the two, or at least from Ruby that was trying to snuggle the white haired girl. Weiss quickly spun the bottle again, this time the neck pointed to Blake. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Blake said laughing silly. It was clearly that the alcohol affected her and cut her inhibitions.

"I dare you to strip to your bra and pants." Without hesitation Blake got rid of her pajama, showing some cute and simple white underwear. The boys and Velvet were blushing hard, but Blake acted like it was no big deal.

"I am so glad Jaune's pa sent us this heater." Blake stated as she sat back, using her turn to spin the bottle. This time it landed on Ren and Nora. "So, do I choose one? Make the two choose? Make the two do it?"

"Choose one so we can humiliate the other later." Yang answered, as Ren gave her a look.

"OK, Nora! Truth ooooor Dare!" Blake's voice was already slurring a little.

"Truth." Nora said with a giggle.

"What you really feel about Ren?" The question warranted an 'oooooh' from the present. Nora turned around and held Ren's cheeks on her hands. Her big eyes focused on his, as Ren looked very nervous about it.

"I am angry at you Renny." Her affirmation granted surprised stares from everyone. "We have being together since I saved you from those boys…"

"She means she kidnapped me from my brothers." He explained.

"We have being together since then, always helping each other, taking baths together("we were seven"), yet you keep just looking me as a friend! I am angry Renny because I am a girl and I…" Nora collapsed on the boy's nap and started sleeping, to the disappointment of everyone but the relief of Ren.

"That was something. OK, Ren, since Nora's out, your turn to spin!" Yang shouted and Ren spun the bottle, that ended pointing towards Velvet, relieved that Ren would unlikely asks her something too bothersome.

"Velvet, truth or dare." Velvet smiled before answering.

"Truth."

"Do you have someone you love here in Beacon. And I mean romantic love." Velvet didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Pass." Some of the girls booed but Velvet already spun the bottle that landed on Pyrrha, which clapped in excitement. She loved those normal person games.

"Truth or dare, Pyrrha?"

"Dare." She said, not wanting to expose herself and her secrets, especially with Yang there.

"I dare you to give Yang a kiss on the lips." Everyone looked at Velvet's smile, surprised she could be so bold. Pyrrha gentle grabbed Yang's neck and pushed her closer to give her a fast peck on the lips, but Blake photographed it with her scroll.

"Hey!" Pyrrha protested, leaving a smiling Yang and a confused and somewhat aroused Jaune.

"Personal collection." Blake answered as Pyrrha rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, which landed on Ruby this time.

"Ruby, truth or dare!"

"Truth! No wait, dare!" the girl claimed while moving her arms wildly.

"I dare you to throw away the rest of your cookies."

"Pyrrha, why you hate me so much! PAAAAASSSSS!" everybody laughed at the girl as she spun the bottle again, this time landing on Yang.

"Dare! Do your worst lil sis!"

"I dare you to…" there was a moment of tension in the air. "To sing!"

"There will be vengeance lil sis. Sweet vengeance!" Yang spoke but started to sing a song completely off tune to the laughs of everyone (minus the sleeping Nora). Blake made sure to film it tough so she could have some blackmail material to use on Yang. "OK, my turn now."

The bottle once again started to spin, and everyone watched it, fearing what yang would do. It landed on Weiss again to Yang's happiness and Weiss despair. She could still pass tough.

"Weisssssss. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the pocky challenge with Ruby!" Weiss scowled but Ruby clapped fast and happily. Yang got the pocky from Jaune's snack stash. Weiss decided to accept the challenge to get done with and save a pass. She put the snack on her mouth as Ruby slowly started to eat the other end, Blake filming everything as their lips got closer. But for Weiss lucky (or maybe Ruby bad luck?) the little reaper had a hiccup and broke the pocky, generating a disappointed 'aw' from most of the other girls. Weiss ate her half of the pocky and spun the bottle, landing on Jaune.

"Arc, I challenge you to make out with Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha irradiated happiness and looked at Jaune, but Yang was irradiating rage at him. Got between a rock and a hard place, Jaune used the only escape route he had available at that moment or else risk his health.

"Pass!" Yang gave him a smile and a pat on the back while Pyrrha had a disappointed look. Jaune sighed and spun the bottle that landed on Ren. Jaune smiled, he could save himself by making a question or a dare that Ren could pass, and at the same could not be used against him. He was really happy he was a keen strategist.

"Ren, truth or dare."

"Dare." Ren spoke softly. He didn't expect Jaune to put any outrageous dare.

"I dare you to use one of Nora's underwear on your head for the rest of the night." Jaune said and there was a round of laughs and 'do it' before Ren sighed and passed. Ren spun the bottle and it landed back on Jaune, and he already passed. But he was sure Ren would never put him on a tight spot. "Dare!"

That is when Ren smiled, and Jaune saw it. He was about to be betrayed.

"Jaune, I dare you to strip, and I mean to remove every article of clothing you have on you."

"Ren, we were brothers!" Jaune shouted as Ren smiled, a mischievous side only Nora knew that he had.

The girls, even Weiss, urged him to take his clothes off while he gagged and tried to argue against it. But in a moment of common objectives, Yang and Pyrrha nodded and started to take the knight's clothes off while everyone cheered, except Jaune that was begging for mercy and Blake that was filming everything. As Jaune's abs and underwear were exposed, the door opened and everyone (except Ruby, too drunk to react) looked at the door. There stood a pissed Glynda Goodwitch, wearing a beautiful white cape over her shoulders, but her usually neat hair was messy and over her shoulders.

"What is happening here?" she questioned, looking at a semi-naked Blake, a flustered Velvet, Weiss trying to separate herself of a drunken Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang trying to strip Jaune and Nora sleeping on Ren's lap. "And it is wine that I smell?"

"We were just having a sleep over! Yeah, That!" Jaune explained. "And I just made some snow melter."

"You made snow melter?" Prof. Goodwitch questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Well it is wine with…"

"I know what it is; I am a family friend after all. Give me some." Jaune jumped, fixed his clothes and served a mug of the beverage, which was still hot due to them putting the pot on the top of the heater, to the professor, that drank it with a satisfied smile. "I will let it slide this time as long as you children go to sleep immediately!"

They nodded as the professor gave the mug back and closed the door. After a few minutes, when they were sure the teacher was gone, they all laughed and decided to go to sleep as ordered. Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang ended up in the same bed as both refused to let Jaune sleep in the floor, or to let each other have him. Ren tried to, but Nora had an iron grip on him and they ended up sharing the bed. The same happened to Weiss and Velvet as both Ruby and Blake refused to let their friends alone. Once everyone was in bed Jaune turned the lights off, and everyone had a nice and warm night of sleep.

And the biggest hangover the day after.


	7. Five Girls and Stampede

Ozpin sipped at his mug and looked at the five women in his office.

Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long were there, their hair messy and full of twigs. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were also there, covered in tree sap, each with a piece of hope attached in ther wrists and a basket on the other hand. And last but not least professor Glynda Goodwitch, his personal assistant and old friend, with messy hair and clothes. He sipped in his mug once again, leaving the five women more uncomfortable before he finally started speaking.

"So, who of you will tell me how a pack of Boarbatusk invaded my academy and forced my favorite students and Ms. Goodwitch to save it from imminent destruction?" He said in his usual calm voice, but all of the girls started talking at the same time, proceeding to make him raise his voice. "Enough!" The girls went silent immediately. "Miss Goodwitch, how about we start with you?"

"Yes, sir. It all started when I got Miss Schnee and Miss Rose in one of their usual fights."

…

"That is it! I am exchanging partners with Yang! You can have your hooligan of a sister and leave me alone!" Weiss shouted in the corridor, stomping her feet. Ruby shouted back, moving her arms wildly.

"My sister is awesome, way better than you!" As they stared angrily against each other, professor Goodwicth approached them with a displeased look on her face. It was a daily occurrence to see the duo argue with each other and she was dead tired of it.

"Enough! What is happening here!?" The older woman questioned the younger girls, which started pointing at each other and talking at the same time. "Silence! Miss Rose, you talk first."

"Weiss just don't listen to me. Everything I say is wrong to her, and she just does whatever she wants and then we got in trouble!" Ruby explained, receiving a disbelieving look from Weiss.

"Excuse me! I would not have to attempt to fix all your lame attempts of doing anything if you were more mature!" She answered and them they started discussing again, to the annoyance of Prof. Goodwicth.

"You two, silence! I am tired to break apart you two like you are some old married couple that can't agree with anything!" She shouted, prompting a reflex answer from Weiss.

"We are not a couple!" Weiss then put her hands in her mouth and left a whisper of 'sorry' out.

"Clearly you aren't, neither can I call you two partners. So, to fix this I know of a fit punishment for you two. Follow me. And stay silent until I give you permission to speak."

The two girls glared daggers at each other but obeyed the teacher. They both knew, as everyone in Beacon, that you never disobey Glynda Goodwicth and walk away consequence free. So they silently followed her to the cliffs behind the academy.

…

"So, at that moment, Miss Nikos and Miss Xiao Long were not involved in any of this." Questioned Ozpin, sipping from his mug again.

"That is correct." Miss Goodwitch added.

"So, Miss Nikos, could you clarify me how exactly you and Miss Xiao Long get involved in Miss Ruby and Miss Schnee punishment?" Ozpin asked, and Pyrrha started speaking in a calm voice, but had a blush in her face.

"It all started as Yang disagreed with my training methodology involving my team leader." Ozpin sipped on his mug and arched an eyebrow. That tale would be good.

…

"I am just saying that he will learn faster and more efficiently if someone who doesn't hold his hand all the time train him!" Yang said to Pyrrha as they were parrying.

"And I say if he gets someone that goes too harsh on him he will get gloomy and disappointed on himself. He needs reassurance, not a punishment. I appreciate your offer Yang, but I am pretty sure I know how to proper help Jaune on his fighting techniques." Pyrrha answered while attacking Yang with her javelin, making Yang defend it with Celica Amber.

"And I say you are a great fighter, but not a great teacher. With my training he would be on par with any of us in no time. He probably could kick your pretty ass if I trained him." Yang answered as she cocked her shotgun-gloves and fired them against Pyrrha's.

"Excuse me, but I think he is better with a four times champion training him than a street brawler." Pyrrha answered while blocking Yang's attack with her shield.

"And I say he is better with someone with more experience in real life fights than someone whose victories were all in the ring. I probably defeated more opponents in the street than you in the ring." Yang smirked back at Pyrrha.

"I defeated trained opponents while you punched poor saps that had no idea what they were getting into." They shot murderous glares against each other when Pyrrha had an idea. "Let's solve this with a dispute."

"A bet? You are on, siter!" Yang had a smile on her face, eager to take down the red-haired warrior.

"We will go to the Emerald Forest, and kill as many Grimm as we can before dawn. The one with most kills will be Jaune's trainer. The other one will let him go." Pyrrha said; certain that her most varied repertory of tactics would gave her an edge.

"You are so on, cereal girl!" Yang answered, expecting her brute force to be enough to give her advantage against Pyrrha.

…

"So, you two were unaware that Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee also were on the forest." Ozpin mused for a bit.

"Yes sir." Both Pyrrha and Yang answered at the same time.

"And how exactly your little dispute over Mr. Arc tutelage ended with my school being invaded by Grimm?" We asked, but he was actually entertained over the tale. Weiss raised her hand and he gave her a sign to continue.

"Well sir…"

…

Ruby and Weiss were on the launching pads used in the initiation. Weiss had her left hand tied on Ruby's right hand with a silk rope knotted by Ms. Goodwicth, while both had baskets on their free hands. The rope let each other to get only a meter apart of each other and they were wondering why they were in that setup.

"Done. Here is your punishment. You have till dawn to fill those baskets with juniper berries, that I am sure you will find plenty in the forest. You can't get this rope off or I will punish you harder. You will only succeed if you learn to work together. So, good luck. And I hope you have a landing strategy ready." Before any could answer they were launched from the pads and into the forest, as Ms. Goodwitch laughed for a bit.

Ruby and Weiss flailed in the air as their flight took them over the trees. Landing would be easy if they weren't tied to each other, but as they were they would certainly be doomed if they couldn't think of a plan. But soon they would be a splash in the ground if they didn't do something fast.

"Weiss! Do something!" Ruby shouted in despair. She couldn't use Crescent Rose properly with one of her hands tied to Weiss.

"Now you want my opinion? NOW?" Weiss shouted back.

"WEISS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TIED TO YOU!" Ruby screamed back and Weiss used her semblance to create a series of glyphs that allowed them to slide till reaching the ground. They slowly recovered their breath and got up.

"Well, we are safe. Now let's find some juniper trees and get those baskets full before anything else happens to us." Weiss said while fixing her dress, Ruby was using her scroll. "Ruby, what you are doing?"

"Calling Jaune." She answered calmly.

"Ruby, why exactly you are calling him?" Weis questioned with a surprised look. She couldn't imagine what the klutzy knight could say to Ruby at that moment.

"Well, he is leader of team JNPR, so I am sure he would know the best place to find juniper berries." Weiss scoffed and started walking pushing Ruby with her, trying to not kill Ruby over her weird logic about JNPR and juniper berries.

…

"Come on, you should have just let me call him. I am sure we would not be here if you allowed me to." Ruby questioned but Weiss just closed her eyes and started to count.

"So, where exactly Ms. Nikos and Ms. Xiao Long get into this?" Ozpin said before Weiss did something dangerous in his office.

"That. We were doing just fine until…" Yang resumed telling the story.

…

"Twenty four!" Yang said as she punched another Ursa out of existence.

"Twenty five!" Pyrrha said as she defeated a Beowulf.

The two beautiful hunters eliminated the combined pack of Beowulf and Ursa in a few minutes, but they were in a draw, 30 Grimm each. And finding more Grimm was turning more difficult as apparently they were afraid of the Crimson Flame duo that was destroying everything on their path, each eager to defeat the other. And soon the dawn would approach and they didn't want to end it in a draw.

"Here, Grimm, Grimm, Grimm!" Yang shouted, Pyrrha rolling her eyes and sighing. "Hey, do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, actually. Jaune once told me some Boarbatusks tend to congregate near the juniper trees east from here." The Amazon said as Yang laughed.

"Wait, the leader of team JNPR actually now where the juniper trees are?" She said as they walked towards the trees.

"I will let you know Jaune have many hidden talents." Pyrrha said with proud written in her face.

"Oh, I bet he does, but I want to know his talents in bed." Yang said and received a shove from Pyrrha.

…

"Weiss, look, berries!" Ruby celebrated as she started to fill her basket. Weiss sighed and did the same. "Weiss… I am sorry I am childish."

"And I am sorry I am stubborn. Look, Ruby, Prof. Goodwictch is right, we need to learn how to understand each other better. It is just… Since when I was born I was trained to be a proper Schnee, a lady. And I just expect everyone else to be to." Weiss explained, and Ruby gave her a smile.

"Meanwhile I grow up with dad, Yang and Uncle Qrow basically isolated from anyone else. Yang had her own friends to tend to, and I always felt a bit isolated. Beacon to me was a chance to finally do what normal girls do." Ruby explained, and Weiss gave her a hug.

"So, it seems both of us can learn a bit about each other." Weiss stated with a smile, to what Ruby answered as they filled their baskets. They then started to hear some screams. "Is that Boarbatusks?"

…

Pyrrha and Yang crossed over with a pack of Boarbatusks. Not a small one. In fact, the biggest pack of Boarbatusks they ever met, maybe 300 or more of the beasts. Of course, those big numbers usually mean calling backup from Beacon, maybe professional hunters. You would never attack it careless. But that wouldn't apply with two girls in a contest for supremacy.

"Ohohoho, jackpot! We certainly will be able to define a winner now." Yang stated, looking at the horde of monsters just a few steps from them.

"I think that might be a tad bit dangerous for us, Yang." Pyrrha said; her mind still in logical mode.

"What, afraid you can't handle? If you leave, I will win by default." Yang teased, but Pyrrha wouldn't leave Jaune to her. She would die first and probably take the person doing the killing with her.

"You are on." She said as the two jumped from the bushes and attacked the ones in the back of the horde. Then something unexpected happened. Instead of the Boarbatusks attacking them back, they made a stampede.

…

"Run for your lives!" Ruby screamed as the stampede rushed towards them. But she forgot she was tied to Weiss and as she used her Semblance both of them fell down. And the stampede was getting closer and closer. "Weiss, we need to cut the rope!"

"If we do that we will fail Ms. Goodwitch punishment!" Weiss complained.

"Weiss! What scare you more, Ms. Goodwitch or being stampede to death?!" Ruby questioned.

"Miss Goodwicth of course!" Weiss answered without even thinking about it.

"Agreed… But what we do?!" Ruby asked as the Grimm were a few meters away from them.

"Jump!" Weiss said, and both jumped. And got surprised that the horde was even bigger than expected, but couldn't do anything as one of the biggest Boarbatusk's tusk tangled in the rope that was tying them together. Now they were being dragged along the stampede. "Just damn perfect!"

"I think it is quite not perfect Weiss!" Ruby answered as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"How we get off this thing?"

"45! 46!" they turned their heads to see both Yang and Pyrrha jumping from Boarbatusk from Boarbatusk and killing them, which seemed to make the stampede to run even faster and more determinate. They opened their mouths in disbelieve at the scene and after a good minute of silence they called the girls.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted first as her sister turned around.

"Ruby?!" Yang said in disbelief as she saw her sister and teammate tied together and riding a Boarbatusk.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss screamed in despair.

"Weiss?!" Pyrrha looked very confused at that moment.

"Nora!" The hyperactive member of team JNPR shouted while she was riding one of the Boarbatusk.

"NORA?!" the other four girls screamed seeing the girl ring a Grimm from the horde.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Pyrrha asked her teammate.

"Well, I ate all our tree sap for pancakes, and Ren said he would not make pancakes if I did that again, so I was in the forest and got some tree sap. See?" She showed the big bottle she used to collect the pink tree sap, but it slipped from her hand, broke on the head of a Boarbatusk and the sap hit Ruby and Weiss, the last one looking very angry at that. "Oops. Now I will have to come here again later… So, I saw your boar-train and noticed you are using it to get back to Beacon faster, so I just decided to boar-d it."

"Hey, good pun!" Yang said to Nora's delight.

"WAIT! WHERE YOU SAID THEY ARE HEADING?" Weiss screamed as she saw Beacon getting closer.

…

Miss Goodwicth was waiting at the cliff as the sun was setting. She hoped her students had learned their lesson and would give her fewer headaches from now on. She loved teaching, and knew her knowledge and discipline would help the young ones to survive in a world full of monsters, not only Grimm. She heard the girls' voices and looked over, waiting to see them returning with their work completed.

She didn't expect to see Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss and Nora riding hundreds of Boarbatusks in her direction.

"Oh are you kidding me?" She shouted reading her riding crop/weapon.

…

"So, let me get this right. Ms. Rose and Ms. Weiss were picking juniper berries when Ms. Nikos and Ms. Xiao Long started a Boarbatusk stampede as a way to settle a dispute over Mr. Arc training duty, and somehow Ms. Valkyrie just was there." Ozpin resumed, and the girls silently nodded to confirm. "I think I might consider myself lucky that the rest of your teams were close by to help Ms. Goodwitch to save you girls and turn the stampede around."

"We are sorry." Pyrrha spoke in a small voice.

"Very well. Weiss, Ruby, did you finished your task?" Ozpin asked, and Weiss and Ruby showed they were able to save the baskets and the berries. "I hope you two learned to work together."

"We did, headmaster." Weiss said.

"Good, you two are dismissed." Ozpin said and Weiss and Ruby bowed and walked to the door.

"Hey, Weiss, this means we are a couple now?" Ruby wondered.

"Ruby, I will take a bath, put some nice, clean clothes and them I will gently enumerate all the reasons why we aren't a couple even if I have to kill you to do that." Weiss said in a calm voice as they exited the office, generating a small smile on Ozpin's face.

"Now, Ms. Nikos and Ms. Yang. Who won your little bet?" Ozpin asked, and Yang promptly answered.

"I killed 87 Grimm." She proudly declared.

"Same as me." Pyrrha answered and they shared a challenging look at each other, to what Ozpin interrupted with a sip from his mug.

"Since it is clear you two will not settle this over your skill I will settle it. Mr. Arc will greatly benefit of being trained by you two, so you will alternate on his training, Pyrrha on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and Yang one the other days, with Sunday as a day off so Mr. Arc won't die on your hands. Now, you two still need to be punished for endangering this school over a dispute of affection." Ozpin stopped and wondered for a bit what would be a fit punishment for the girls. "Ms. Schnee still has those maid outfits?"

"Please, choose anything else!" Yang begged, remembering the days she spent using that outfit and all the jokes and stares towards her. Pyrrha was less dissatisfied with the idea.

"Great. You two will wear those outfits for a week, and will help in the kitchen for this week too. You are dismissed." Ozpin said as the two girls left with their heads down, but exchanging shoulder pushes till they closed the door. "You had a hard day it seems Glynda."

"Sometimes I wonder if the Grimm will kill me first or those girls. How this year is even harder to handle than the previous ones?" Ms. Goodwicth wondered as she let herself to sit in a chair. Ozpin gave her an understanding smile.

"They are young and foolish, but they will learn. Now, I suggest you to also take a long hot bath and take the rest of the day and tomorrow off." Ozpin said and received a thankful smile from Ms. Goodwitch.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The teacher said as she rushed out of the office.

Ozpin smiled and sipped from his mug again, with a satisfied look on his face. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


	8. Twins and Bunny

Miltiades stared at Beacon's gates, wondering if she should just go inside. She anxiously hugged the brown paper bag she was carrying. It was her first time there since the fair, and while she had met with Jaune before outside the school, this was the first time she was going to give him a present, and the first time she was giving anyone a handmade one. Her sister Melanie was impatiently staring at her, as students glared at the two beautiful twins just standing there. Not only they were beautiful, but they used unique clothes. Soon Melanie patience ran out.

"Miltia, let's just go!" She said to her sister that stiffed even more.

"What if Jaune don't like it?" Miltiades said in almost a whisper.

"Jaune will love any gift you give him." _Or at least he would lie and say he loves it anyway. And he would be dead if he dared to hurt my sister's feeling._

"What if I am bothering him?" Melanie rolled her eyes hard on that. How could her sister be so insecure with the clumsy knight like that, she couldn't understand. Maybe she was really in love with him, so Melanie decided to trick her sister.

"Miltia, he likes you, I am sure. But if you keep hesitating, someone might snatch him from you. That Amazon girl is his partner, and I think Yang is eyeing him too." Melanie had the impression that her sister got on fire for a second and her hair swayed without wind, and soon she rushed inside Beacon, followed by her sister.

Then they realized they had no idea where they could find Jaune Arc.

So now once again they were standing, this time near the fountain, as Miltiades desperately looked around trying to see a familiar face. Melanie face palmed again. She said they should called first, but Miltiades was determined in making it a surprise. They had being at Beacon only one time before, after all, and barely remembered the tour Jaune gave them. They looked around there for a few minutes when one of the students approached the twins.

"Good morning. I am Velvet, can I help you?" The bunny girl asked with her sweet smile, and the twins stared at her for a moment. Velvet was always ready to help those in need, and she noticed they were lost.

"You are so cute…" They said at the same time, making Velvet blush a little.

"I got that a lot. Are you two searching for someone?" She asked and saw a relieved sigh from Melanie, but Miltiades seemed to get even shyer, holding her bag closer to her chest.

"My sister is searching for one named Jaune Arc. Is there any chance you know where he might be?" Melanie asked, knowing her sister wouldn't talk for a while. Velvet giggled and smiled at them.

"Jaune is probably at combat class right now. I can show you the way." Velvet said and the twins nodded in agreement, Miltiades opening a big smile and blushing.

They followed the cute girl until they were at the arenas, but no sign of Jaune there. They saw Ren and Blake sparring under Ms. Goodwitch supervision, while some students were cheering on the side. Ruby notice the trio and soon rushed towards them, giving Velvet a stern hug.

"Vel!" the young girl said with a giggle.

"Hey, Ruby. How are you?" The taller girl answered and petted the red haired girl, already used to the fact people liked to hug the bunny girl a bit too much.

"I am super! Oh, Hi Mel, Hi Miltia." Ruby said to the twins, which gently bowed to her. From all of Jaune's friends they liked Ruby the most. "Here for Jaune?"

"Yes, actually. Where is he?" Melanie asked and Ruby laughed a bit.

"Nora overdid it a bit and he was taken to the nurse bay. That was one hell of a flight he took." She answered, and she soon had Miltiades holding one of her shoulders and looking worried at her.

"Is he OK?" She said, scaring Ruby a little. Miltiades have a very serious look on her face, one that Ruby hadn't seem yet.

"Yes, I think. Pyrrha and Yang took him there." Ruby answered as Miltiades rushed out of the arena. "Does she know where the med bay is?"

"Of course not. Thanks Ruby, let's go Velvet." Melanie grabbed Velvet's hand and dragged the girl with her as Velvet waved to Ruby, which stared at them going. Then she decided to not bother. People behaving strangely were kind of the normal setting at Beacon.

Melanie and Velvet reached to Miltiades and Velvet guided them to the med bay. Miltiades was really rushing her there, worry written on her face. The place was not exactly what they expected from a school nurse office, as it was really closer to a full hospital wing. It even had an intensive care room. But the only person present at the moment was Dr. Shen Verd, the beautiful Faunus woman that took care of injured and sick students. She smiled as soon as the girls entered.

"Hello Vel. Let me guess, you are guiding the Malachite twins in search for Jauney?" She said, granting the twins surprised stare at her. Velvet, on the other hand, new the good doctor enough to not get surprised at how perceptive and knowledgeable she was. "Jauney told me about you two before, he come here a lot."

"He comes here often?" Melanie asked, surprised, looking at how Miltiades had a really worried face right now.

"He talked about me?" Miltiades spoke, a shy smile in her face as she blushed softly, surprising Melanie.

"Why yes, he told me about the beautiful twins he was friends of. And how one of them was a real sweetheart." Dr. Verd said, seeing happiness in Miltiades face taking over her worries. "But if you are looking for him, he left already. He has so much Aura that he get healed from grave wounds faster than anyone."

Miltiades let a sigh of relieve out, and was almost glowing to know Jaune talked about her, getting more confident with the reassuring smile the doctor gave her. Velvet found it very cute, but Melanie was already without any patience to spare in that moment and spoke to the doctor.

"Excuse me, but do you have any idea where Jaune might be now?"

"Oh, I think his girlfriends decided he needed to rest and took him back to his room." Dr. Verd said, and Velvet could catch a bit of mischief in her voice. Melanie and especially Miltiades weren't amused though, and for one second, Velvet thought Miltiades would explode right there.

"Girlfriends?" Miltiades said in a scary voice, which made even Velvet scared of her, as she had unfocused eyes. The doctor though was very amused by it, as messing with youngsters was a favorite activity of her.

"Yeah, Yang and Pyrrha. They seem to really care about him, but his is so dense that I doubt he noticed." She answered as Miltiades stomped angrily off the medical bay, followed by Melanie and Velvet trying to calm her down. Dr. Verd could only give a smile and talk to herself. "When I tell this to his sisters, they will have a laugh. If he don't get killed first. Ah well, I am sure he can survive a few lovers."

Miltiades was jealous.

And furious.

She knew that Jaune was a nice guy, and that sooner or later other girls would notice it. She also knew Jaune was too dense to notice it. That is why she wasn't so worried about her chances before. But now she knew Yang was interested, and Yang was anything but subtle, she probably would just throw herself at him. There was also Pyrrha, miss perfect, the partner that literally slept in the same room as the boy they were interested. She was planning the demise of her competitors as she walked, and how to make it seems as an accident.

But as soon as she stood by the door on JNPR's dorm room, she froze as insecurity rushed over her body. She wasn't all the time by his side as Pyrrha nor was she as flirty and confident as Yang. She was a little more on the shy side; she didn't have amazing skills nor was she a bombshell. She knew she liked the young blonde, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had a chance.

Melanie would have nothing of it. She was tired and just wanted to finish their business there and go home. So she got ahead and knocked on the door, which just pried open. Apparently they let the door open. Miltiades shared a look with her sister and slowly entered the room, followed by a fidgeting Velvet. The only one there was Jaune, and he was having a nap. No signs of Yang or Pyrrha.

Miltiades just looked at his peaceful face and walked towards him, sitting by his side on the bed. She put the bag over his side and looked at his peaceful face. His messy blonde hair covered his eyes a bit, and she couldn't not think of him as handsome. Melanie and Velvet got closer to the bed, the bunny girl completely red as she watched Miltiades gentle caressing the sleeping boy's face.

Then she got crimson as Miltiades started to inch her face closer to Jaune's. Melanie had a satisfied smile as she saw her sister taking the initiative. Both the girls approached the bed more as Miltiades stared at Jaune's lips and gently bit her own as she got closer and closer. But of course destiny had a twisted sense of humor as the door opened loudly. As it did, Melanie and Velvet that were turning tripped on each other and fell into bed, making Jaune wake up startling Miltiades, that soon saw herself in his arms as he sat on the bed, Velvet on her other arm and Melanie on his lap.

"I told you I should train him all the time!" Yang said to Pyrrha as they entered the room, still not noticing the scene unfolding in front of them.

"And I am telling you that… that…"

They finally looked at the bed, and everyone was silently for a minute. Yang eyes started to get red as Pyrrha's twitched an eyebrow. Velvet was completely red and her head was fuming, while Melanie and Miltiades were scared of the angry duo in front of them, clinging more at Jaune. Of course, the only reaction they got from Jaune was a confused look on his face. The first to talk was Pyrrha.

"Off!" She ordered and the three girls got off Jaune, who kept looking without understanding what was happening.

"What you four were doing?" Yang demanded to know, and Velvet answered fast.

"I-I was j-just guiding t-them and w-we got here and you s-scared us and we fall on the b-bed." She said, and the girls evaluated it for a moment. Then they sighed and smiled at their Faunus friend. Of course Velvet wouldn't dare to try to hit on Jaune. She would know better.

"And why you two are here?" Pyrrha asked the twins, knowing that at least Miltiades had some feelings for Jaune, and she didn't wanted another competitor getting a chance. Dealing with Yang was hard enough.

"I…" Miltiades started and gagged, unable to deal with the pressure from the eyes of the two girls.

"Miltia made a gift for Jaune and she just come here to deliver it." Melanie said, and Jaune took the paper bag and opened it with a smile.

"Hey, cupcakes! You made those, Miltia?" he asked as he grabbed one. Miltia could only shyly nod; her face completely red as Jaune took a bite. Her heart was racing as she watched Jaune eating her food, and she could only hope for a good result, that came in the form of a smile. "It is really good."

Miltiades gave him back a beautiful smile, as she felt relieved. Melanie and Velvet gave her happy and reassuring smiles as Jaune kept eating the cupcake. On the other hand both Yang and Pyrrha were overrun by jealousy. Both were walking disasters when it comes down to cooking, so they couldn't counter it in the same way. Jaune spoke again as he finished eating.

"This was really great, thank you Miltia." He said to the short-haired twin, which noticed he had some cream on his cheek. And she decided since her rivals were there, she needed to be bold and show them she was serious. So she held Jaune's shoulders and licked the cream of his cheek, then she gave him a kiss near the edge of his lips, making the boy blush hard.

"Thanks Jaune. I am glad you liked them." She said with a smile. Velvet was blushing madly again over the display of affection. Melanie had a proud smirk on her face, which she made sure to share with Yang and Pyrrha, both with mouths open at the scene.

"OK! Hands off the knight pal!" Yang shouted as she moved closer, followed by Pyrrha.

Of course, they tripped at each other and all five girls fell on Jaune's bed. The door opened as the rest of their teammates saw the twins, Yang, Pyrrha and Velvet all over Jaune in a very compromising position. Nora was clapping happily and talking something about babies; Ren was too surprised to react and could only stare. Blake was taking pictures (Jaune's sisters made sure she would take any embarrassing picture involving their brother) while Ruby looked between her fingers and blushed. Weiss was the first to talk, her face red with shame and anger.

"WHAT INDECENCY YOU ARE DOING HERE!?"

"Yang! Weiss and I aren't ready to be aunties! We are too young!" Ruby shouted, prompting Weiss to turn to her.

"RUBY FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Jaune had no idea what was happening. In fact he was knocked out cold under the five girls as they were discussing amongst each other. Ren pitied his friend for a bit and wondered if Jaune would die at the hands of his admirers before even having a chance to become a huntsman.


	9. Nora & Ren

Ren was worried.

That day, team RWBY was away in an assignment while Jaune and Pyrrha were training in the forest (he suspected though that the Amazon was using this opportunity for some alone time with Jaune, since Yang have being around him a lot lately), leaving the poor boy alone to deal with the most destructive force of nature ever created by humans.

Nora.

He loved his childhood friend, and couldn't imagine himself without her. But he also knew how over the top the young girl was, and how dealing with her alone could be tiresome. And then there was another problem. Nora was bored as it was raining heavily outside at that moment and she couldn't go outside. Ren messaged Pyrrha about their training, and she said she and Jaune were safe inside a small cove waiting for the rain to pass. Ren asked if they wanted him to send a bullhead, but Pyrrha answer was short and meaningful, making him smile.

 _Do that and I will give Nora coffee._

Nora was frantically walking around the room, and Ren knew very well that you never, ever feed her caffeine, and he wondered if he could just give her a bit of wine from Jaune's stash to see if she would calm down. He decided against it as he still has no idea exactly what alcohol did to the orange red. It could calm her down or make her even more frantic.

"Renny, unbore me!" she demanded, and he gave her a smile.

"I am sorry, Nora, but all I can think is playing board games and watching videos on the web, and you already said you don't want to do that. We can always hit the library." He said in his composed voice.

"No, those are boring, I want something physical." She answered, moving her arms wildly around.

"We can always find someone to spar with." He suggested, though only people in their team and RWBY were crazy enough to spar with Nora.

"Oh, I know! Ozpin!" She shouted like she had the best idea ever, but Ren looked at her worryingly.

"Ozpin?"

"More specifically his mug! What is exactly he drinks from that? Why we never saw him pouring stuff on it? Is it magical? I bet it is magical. If I drink from his mug will I get a wish? Oh I always wanted a honey badger!" She said in a fast speech, and Ren just sighed with a small grin, closing his eyes for a second. He never understood how Nora's mind could reach such conclusions.

"Nora, I don't think… Nora?" the door was open and Nora was not on sight. Ren's face got white as a sheet as he realized that in his moment of distraction, Nora decided to work on discovering the secret behind Ozpin's mug. Ren then rushed to the corridor. "No no nononono Nora!"

Ren rushed to the weapon's locker first. He needed to grab Manghild, Nora's favorite leg breaker before her. If he didn't, he knew with certainty that if his friend got her weapon all hell would cut lose. He found the lockers and a startled Velvet in the middle of the corridor, looking like she saw a ghost. But probably the orange red of Doom.

"Velvet, please don't tell me Nora have her weapon!" Ren asked the bunny girl, who gave her usual smile to him.

"Ok, I won't." She answered and for the first time ever she saw Ren losing his calm and move around nervously.

"Did you saw were she was going to?" He asked, and Velvet thought on it for a bit.

"She said something about a magic mug and that the witch of the east would now something."

"Oh Nonononononono!" With that he ran, leaving behind a surprised Velvet, that giggled at the boy's predicament.

Ren rushed towards the arenas, that happened to be in the east wing of Beacon, the most likely place to find Prof. Glynda Goodwitch, the person he was sure Nora refereed as the 'witch of the east'. Ozpin could be forgiving, but Ren knew from experience that Ms. Goodwitch wasn't and if Nora did something wrong against her, she would receive severe punishment.

One that would inevitably reach Ren some way or another.

Ren ran as fast as he could till he reached the arena, a scene that he only expected to see as a result of a war revealed as he entered. Eight of their colleagues were scattered around, moaning in pain. The arena and classroom was filled with holes and pink dust. Of course he knew what happened. He was just glad the teacher wasn't between the casualties of Nora's rage. One of the students, a cute brunette in a grey and green battle skirt covered in pink dust approached him.

"You! Do something about your crazy girlfriend! She come here demanding an audience with a witch, god knows what she meant, then when she said to her we had no idea what she meant she accused us of being the witch's flying monkeys, whatever that means, and then it was 'hammer time'. 'Hammer time' here meaning she beat us with a giant hammer that fire grenades!" The girl yelled at Ren, who could only muster one answer.

"We aren't together, together."

"Lie Ren!" He slowly turned around to see the furious look of Ms. Goodwitch, but was glad to see her unharmed otherwise. She walked towards him while her semblance repaired the damage made by Nora. "Could you tell me why your partner attacked other students?"

"She… was bored." He said, the only answer he could give her that doesn't involved telling the teacher that Nora was in a crazy state.

"Bored? I see. So, in her boredom she decided that destroying the school premises and hurting her schoolmates was a way to relieve it." Glynda sarcastically state to Ren, which could only give a worried grin back and a shrug from his shoulders. "I recommend you to find your partner before I do, Mr. Lie. Or else I will have her in detention for a month."

Ren nodded before rushing out. Nora on detention for one month meant he in detention for a month, as leaving the girl bored for long stretches of time (more than five minutes) would always result in disaster. But now he had no idea where she was. That is, until he saw a group of students rushing from the main hall. He ran in the opposite direction from the screaming, fleeing students to find Nora on the chandelier, laughing maniacally.

"Nora! Get down here in this moment!" Ren shouted at her, his patience running thin.

"But Renny, I still haven't found Ozpin!" She shouted back.

"And how exactly you think swinging on the chandelier will bring him here?" Ren argued back, what it seemed to make Nora think for a moment.

"You are right Renny! I should go to his emerald tower! Do you think they are real emeralds? Do you think there is a yellow brick road somewhere?" She questioned, still swinging on the chandelier.

"Nora, just come over here and we will…" He stopped as the main doors opened and he saw a figure that he best defined as a swamp monsters, a weird creature covered in green long leaves, with mud and rain water dripping from it. Ren instinctively drew his guns and pointed at the weird creature.

"Woah, calm down, Mr. Lie." The creature said as it removed its 'head', revealing Dr. Oobleck underneath.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Ren questioned as he put his guns down.

"Why, yes lad. I was in the forest using my amazing stealth skills to observe the Grimm unnoticed. Then it started raining and I decided to come back, but somehow I slipped in a mud pool and got my ghillie suit dirty. So it took far too long to come back here. By the way, it is very rare to not see you and your girlfriend together." The teacher said in his fast speech that it took Ren a while to figure all he said, specially the last part.

"No, Nora is not…" Ren looked up and saw, to his horror, Nora left without them noticing. "Not again… NORA!" He ran again, upstairs, leaving a curious Prof. Oobleck behind.

"Ah, young love." He commented, and then walked to his room.

On the other hand, Lie Ren was having the scare of his life. Nora was the equivalent of a bomb that could explode at any moment, and he needed to get to her and make her stop. He rushed towards the headmaster's office, hoping the coded elevator that connected his office with the school would be enough to stop Nora.

Then he was remembered that nothing could stop Nora.

The door was busted open, probably by a grenade, but Nora wasn't near it. Rent could hear sounds of someone climbing the tube and followed back. The dark tube was slippery but he used his Storm Flower guns to help, and could only wonder how Nora was able to do the same, when he heard a 'thud' sound and saw a light up there, the silhouette of his friend going inside Ozpin's office. He rushed up and jumped inside the office.

He looked around and saw no sign of Nora or Ozpin, and that worried him. Nobody knew what Ozpin could do as a fighter, but Ren always suspected the headmaster could take an army by himself. As he looked around calling for Nora, the chair on the other said of the headmaster's desk slowly turned around, but Ren didn't saw Ozpin with his trademark mug.

He saw Nora with Ozpin's trademark mug in her hands.

"Hello Mr. Lie. How can I help you?" She said making her best Ozpin impersonation.

"Nora, please, put the mug down and let's get out of here before you get in even more trouble." He begged his friend, which gave back an evil laugh.

"Ren, Ren, Renny. Do you think after all the perils I withstood I would go without drinking from the magic mug of magical coffee?" Nora was slowly approaching her lips to the mug when a hand took it from hers. She looked up and saw the headmaster, who sipped on his mug as she almost teleported to Ren's side.

"So, which one of you will tell me what this is all about?" Ozpin asked as he sat in his chair. He gave a curious look at the pair, and Ren bowed, forcing Nora to bow with him.

"I am sorry sir. Nora just got a bit too excited." He said, hoping the headmaster's punishment wouldn't be too hard.

"I see. Ms. Valkyrie, my mug is mine and only I will make use of it. If you try something like that again, I will expel you. And I will keep Mr. Lie here." The idea of being separated from Ren made Nora cling to him, fear in her eyes. "Mr. Lie, I recommend you and your team buy a game console to keep your girlfriend entertained in days like this. Now you can go."

Ren bowed again, followed by Nora, and then both jumped on the elevator tube under the entertained look from Ozpin. Ren kept his hand on Nora's hand as he dragged her back to their room, hoping to not meet Ms. Goodwitch on the way and for Nora to not have any brilliant idea. They entered the room and Ren made Nora sit on her bed, giving her the same look a parent give over a naughty kid, while Nora gave the exact look of a kid got in the act of doing something naughty.

"Nora, you are my best friend and I love you, but you can't just go out beating people and destroying things because you are bored." He said to her in a various serious tone, making Nora bow down her head.

"Sorry."

"Nora, if you do something that got you expelled, I would be the one who would miss you the most, so please don't do that ever again." He said, and she looked up and smiled at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ok… And Ren?"

"Yes, Nora?" he asked as she touched his nose with her finger.

"Boop." She said and laughed. Ren smirked and petted her; happy they were friends because of moments like that.

But he was going to buy that game console as soon as possible.


	10. Red and Gold

Ruby watched as Jaune and Yang were doing some sparring. Jaune wasn't the weakest fighter ever anymore and was actually holding his own. Yang wasn't going easy on him (she didn't know how anyway) but Jaune was able to block many of her punches with his shield. On the other hand, Jaune sword repertoire was cut short because he was afraid of cutting his fellow blonde hair.

And Ruby knew that wasn't his fault, but her sister. If anyone cut even a single strand, or dirtied or made anything wrong with Yang's hair, they were in for an epic clobbering. So anyone using cutting weapons and that didn't want to trigger Super 'Sayang' would deliberately avoid the hair. The fact the brawler had such wondrous mane didn't help though.

And inevitable Jaune's attacks connected with the golden flocks and a string of her hair flew between them. Yang's eyes turned red, her hair shone like fire. Jaune's face turned pale as he hid behind his shield and expected the impact of her fists. His friends were about to get between them when a scythe hit the floor in front of Yang.

But the scythe didn't belong to Ruby.

A blonde girl of the same size of Ruby held it. She also had short hair, but her hair was wavy instead of straight. She wore combat boots, a grey skirt (of course, a combat skirt) and corset over a white shirt and hat two pins with the Arc double crescent in her hair. Her eyes were one green and one blue. The girl armed her scythe and fired a round against Yang, that blocked the round with her gauntlets but the impact threw her out of the ring.

"Don't hurt my big brother!" The girl yelled as she put another round in the chamber, everyone looking at her surprised.

"Big brother?" They all said at the same time looking at Jaune.

"Noir? What are you doing here?" He asked the girl instead. She then put her weapon in her back after it folded in its very compact size and hugged the blonde boy.

"I missed you too much so I decided to pay a visit." She said as she happily hugged his waist and he petted her head gently.

"Do mom and dad know you are here?" He asked as she smiled looking up at the knight.

"They do. Savanna and Dia wanted to come but they were stuck with homework." She said, and Jaune sighed and petted her more as his friends got around them.

"Your little sister knows how to punch, lady killer." Yang stated as she got back up, calmer now, but Noir got between them with her scythe pointed at the brawler. "Woah, calm down short stuff. I won't hurt your brother."

"So why you was attacking him?" She questioned, angrily staring at Yang. Yang just could think how cute she was protecting her big borther.

"We were just sparring!" Yang defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I felt murder intent!" Noir shouted and Jaune ruffled her hair, making her calm down.

"Do you know how our sister Maika get angry when someone let some dirty hit her? Yang is the same thing with her hair, but she is actually a good girl." Jaune said, and Noir looked at him and back at Yang before putting her weapon down again.

"Fine. But if she tries something funny she will get a haircut shorter than mine!" Noir threatened Yang, which instinctively put her hands on her hair.

"Jaune, I think introductions are in order." Ren calmly stated and Jaune agreed.

"Yeah, right. Guys, this is my little sister Noir. She is twins with Savanna and Dia, and they are fifteen, just like Ruby. Noir, this one is Ren, my teammate and the brother I didn't have. The energetic girl by his side is Nora, also my teammate and our demolition expert (Nora made a proud posse at that). The beautiful redhead is my partner Pyrrha Nikos…"

"Hey, you really are the cereal girl!" Noir exclaimed, pointing at Pyrrha with a big smile. "That cereal sucks though."

"Yes I am, and yes it does. Nice to meet you, Noir." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"I like her." Noir said to Jaune, granting a sheepishly smile from Pyrrha and a jealous look from Yang.

"Now, the black haired girl is Blake. You already met Yang." Jaune followed.

"I am really, really sorry I tried to hurt your brother." Yang said in the most sincere voice she could make.

"Well… You don't look like a bad person. And you are a blonde and blondes are awesome… So I forgive you." Noir said and Yang smiled relieved. The young Arc girl wasn't one to hold grudges.

"Then there is Weiss." Weiss gave a small curtsy to Noir.

"Oh, a _tsundere_!" Noir said making Weiss angry.

"I am not a _tsundere_!" Weiss protested while everyone laughed.

"Isn't that what a _tsundere_ says?" Noir questioned, and Jaune decided to move one before Weiss got an aneurism.

"Last but not least, my first friend here at Beacon, fellow team leader Ruby Rose." Jaune said and the two girls curiously looked at one another.

"Uncle Qrow told me about you." Noir started, and Ruby's eyes got bigger.

"You know my uncle Qrow?" Ruby questioned.

"Yep, he said I am the most gifted student he ever had since you." Noir said, and Jaune recognized they both had a rivalry look in their eyes, and found it adorable as the two girls were very high in the cute scale.

"So that is why you copied my Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked as she drew her weapon and unfolded it into full size. Noir smiled and unfolded her own weapon, which had dual blades, a smaller one beneath the big one, and was mostly white with golden details.

"I perfected it. My beloved Crescent Arc is vastly improved over your weapon." Noir proudly stated as Ruby gave her a challenging stare.

"Oh, I doubt it." Ruby said and Noir returned the challenging stare. There was sparks flaring between them.

"That is it, let's spar, Red!" Noir said reading her weapon.

"You are on Goldie!" Ruby shouted, but before they could do anything Ms. Goodwitch entered the arena.

"Children, I have a class now, so could you kill each other tomorrow? And Mr. Arc, I am sure you will take full responsibility for your younger sister?" She stated in her always serious and professional manner. "And Miss Arc, please refrain to bring your brother trouble."

"Yes aunt Glynda." Noir said before putting her hands on her mouth as Ms. Goodwitch gave her the death stare. Jaune and the others quickly took their leave. Ms. Goodwitch just prayed that the levels of damage would be kept to a minimum.

…

Jaune and the others decided it was late enough to have their coffee break (Weiss always tried to make it a proper tea time but always failed). So they were at the mess hall grabbing some snacks. As usual Nora had the biggest stack of pancakes she was allowed to have, while Ruby had a plate full of cookies. Noir sat at Jaune's side, holding a stack of waffles almost as big as Nora's pancake tower.

"If you just eat that you won't grow up to be like Yang." Jaune said to the girl, which showed him her tongue and started eating.

"Yeah, that isn't healthy." Ruby stated, ignoring her own situation.

"Neither is a plate full of cookies, Rubes." Yang stated as she ate an apple. Ruby also showed her a tongue.

"So, Noir, it seems Master Qrow is teaching you how to use a high powered sniper scythe." Pyrrha said to start some small talk.

"Yeah. He was passing by our town and saw me training with my sisters. He said I had potential and he trains me whenever he is at town. Mom seems to know him a long way back. He is a bit cranky but it is a good teacher." She stated as she happily dug into her plate.

"I am more interested on how you know Ms. Goodwitch." Blake spoke for the first time. She wondered why Jaune never acted so familiar with the teacher when it was obvious she was a close family friend.

"Aunt Glynda is friends with our older sisters and mom. She doesn't visit much, and it seems she was a bit out of touch before Jauney entered Beacon. I think the last time she visited Jauney was only four, but nowadays she and Micaela are always in touch." Noir explained as she gulped a bit of her juice. Blake blushed a little remembering the book incident.

"So, any embarrassing moments from your brother you care to share?" Yang said with a smirk as she talked to the little Arc.

"Well, there was that one time he oigihqeqkhvbi9." Jaune put his hand over Noir's mouth.

"If you don't want mom to discover who put fire on her favorite dress you won't say a word, little sister." The terrified look on Noir's eyes made her shut up on spot.

"Awww, don't be a spoilsport, Jauney." Yang pouted and everyone laughed.

"So, since Noir is here, how about an all girls night? We can have snacks, paint nails, make-up, talk about boys, plan world conquer and break Cardin's legses!" Nora said, making all girls celebrate, while somewhere in Beacon Cardin Winchester felt like his life was about to end.

…

As combined, the girls from team RWBY and JNPR, plus Noir and Velvet (the girls always made sure to invite her for activities like this) were having an all girls night in RWBY's dorm. To counter it, at team JNPR's room the boys invited Neptune and Sun for the night. The eight girls were spread around, with several packages of snacks and candies, magazines and other stuff, as they sat in their pajamas. Noir was especially infatuated of Velvet, and was snuggling the older girl. Noir loved rabbits since she was little.

"I want you to marry Jauney so I can hug you all the time!" She affirmed, making Velvet to blush hard and fear for her life, as Yang and Pyrrha stared daggers at her.

"I think Yang or Pyrrha would make a better match to Jaune." She tried to save herself, receiving an approving nod from the duo.

"Jauney don't care you are a Faunus, he would treat you like a princess." Noir spoke as she caressed Velvet's ears. Blake smiled at the affirmation, glad that Yang and Pyrrha couldn't see it.

"Oh please, he is awkward and too dumb to do that." Weiss started rolling her eyes, receiving Noir's death stare. For some reason Weiss felt threatened by the little girl.

"Come on Noir, Jauney is not here, tell us an embarrassing moment of him!" Yang almost begged. Noir sat between Velvet's legs and started.

"Well, I think he will not be that angry if I tell you girls this one." Noir started, pensive. "When I was ten and Jauney twelve, my sisters loved to put him in dresses. So, on that day, they put him in a particularly frilly dress. I wanted to help, but my older sisters didn't allow me, so I cried and ran away to the forest behind our castle. I stayed there till night when Jauney, still wearing the frilly dress found me. He said he ran around the whole town trying to find me."

"Wait, he ran around in a dress?" Yang asked, with a big teasing smile in her face.

"Yeah. The next day the other children all mocked him, and I apologized, but he said: 'There is no shame in wearing a dress for the people you love'."

There was a series of laughs and 'awws', and a particularly smiling Pyrrha. The night passed with lots of talking, laughing, Weiss saying to Ruby they aren't a couple, Nora's wide tales of her dreams. After they got too tired to keep up, they spread around the room to sleep, with Noir snuggling Velvet and Pyrrha sharing the bed with Blake.

Unaware to them though, three visitors were planning an unexpected visit.

"I still say this is the worst idea we ever conceived!" Sun whispered to Neptune, as Neptune was lockpicking the door that led to team RWBY's room.

"I know! But how I could know Jaune was the best poker player I ever met?" Neptune whispered back as he kept his attempt to open the door.

"You two are aware that they will kill us for this?" Ren spoke, as far from the door as possible. The three of them were playing cards with Jaune and he simple got all their money in the poker game. In a last attempt to recover their losses, they bet they would go inside the girls' room and take a picture if they lose again.

"We know, but they certainly are sleeping now, I can't hear anything!" Sun answered placing his ear on the door. That was the exact moment the door slowly opened. Sun and Neptune looked up while Ren face palmed. Blake stared at them as the lights inside were turned on and all the girls were looking at the door. "Blake! I can explain!"

"Oh, I am so sure you can, Sun."

…

There was laughter in the air around Beacon academy, as Sun, Neptune and Ren walked around is girls' clothes. Sun was wearing one of Yang's tank tops and a mini-skirt, trying to keep the skirt as low as possible, Neptune was in Blake's party dress and Ren in Nora's school uniform. Sun was red as a tomato while Neptune kept his cool smile. Ren was seemingly unaffected, and some girls and guys were actually giving him flirt looks.

"That will teach you guys about making bets involving us." Weiss stated, walking in front of them towards the Arena.

"Come on, we didn't even did anything!" Sun protested.

"Do you want us to let Ms. Goodwitch be the judge of that?" Weiss answered and Sun just shut up.

Today was the day where Noir and Ruby would compete. The two scythe wielders were excited to prove who the best fighter between the two was. Apparently the story spread around, so they would use the Arena, the biggest space in Beacon for fights, since too many students were interested in it for them to use the usual classroom for combat class.

There were at least two hundred attendees for the duel, and many of the staff was there, including Ozpin and his mug. Ms. Goodwitch would act as the referee and they would follow standard spar rules. Meanwhile Yang was already collecting the bets between the students, mostly betting in an easy victory for Ruby.

The two girls got into the Arena over a standing ovation. Noir smiled and waved, her cuteness awarding her some support. Ruby entered like a crowned champion, confident in her abilities and training. As they approached each other, Ms. Goodwitch talked about the rules again, while the girls shared a defiant stare against each other.

"You are going to lose, Red." Noir stated with a smile.

"It won't be me to feel the sour taste of defeat today, Goldie." Ruby affirmed back.

They unfolded their weapons to the audience delight, and as Ms. Goodwitch gave then the sign to start they started to trade blows, making a show of sparks as neither were getting the advantage at that moment. The blades of their sites clashed making loud noises, surprising Ruby that Noir was being able to keep with her. In the same way, her schoolmates were surprised that Noir Arc was such a good fighter.

"Your little sister is way better than you, Jauney." Yang spoke, and Jaune just shrugged.

"Noir always had the talent, and different of me she actually is getting the proper training." He said as he kept an eye in the fight.

"Still, my little sister will kick your little sister cute bum. Ruby is yet to use her semblance." Yang stated as Ruby indeed used her speed to try and attack. But Noir gave her a smirk as a cloud of pure black involved her and a great part of the arena. Ruby just passed through it without hitting anything, and then she had to block the shots Noir fired against her. "Well, that is new."

"Noir recently discovered her Semblance. She can create a cloud of darkness that doesn't affect her, but no one else can see a thing inside it." Jaune explained and smiled to Yang. "Maybe my little sister can win against yours."

Ruby tried to attack a few times with no avail, and was having difficulty to defend herself from the attacks Noir made from inside the cloud. Thinking fast, the redheaded grabbed the reserve magazine for her belt and threw it inside the cloud, firing her scythe soon after. The shoot hit, and the magazine exploded, forcing Noir to focus her Aura in defense and dispelling the darkness cloud. Ruby hit Noir on the blonde's side and the girl flew a few meters before recovering her footing.

Ruby used the chance to attack, but got surprised as Noir locked Ruby's blade between the double blades of Crescent Arc, surprising her red adversary. Noir then used brute force to throw Ruby away. The two exchanged a satisfied look before trading one last blow.

A moment of tension.

Then the screen on top of arena revealed that Ruby won the fight for a hair's width.

The crowd cheered and gave them a round of applauses, as Ruby and Noir shook hands and smiled at each other.

…

"That was very fun." Noir stated as she was about to return to her town.

"Next time no surprises, OK?" Jaune stated as they shared a hug.

"Next time we all will try to come." Noir said and Jaune shivered thinking how much chaos all of his sisters could create. Noir exchanged goodbyes with everyone, but spoke on Velvet's ears something that made the girl get a heavy blush, before moving to Yang.

"Goodbye short stuff. I promise I won't break your brother." Yang said as they hugged.

"Good. We blondes need to care for each other." Noir said with a smile, and then whispered on Yang's ears. "Besides, Jauney said on one of his letters that he really likes your shorts."

Yang grinned and looked at Jaune, giving him a wink, making him confused. Noir moved to Pyrrha and they hugged.

"Bye Noir, I am eager to see you again soon."

"Bye Pyrrha, take care of my silly brother." Then she also whispered on her ears. "He says you are the most special girl in his life beside us."

Pyrrha had a victorious smile on her face over that. Noir and Ruby then were face to face.

"Goldie."

"Red."

They stared at each other before hugging, literally crying at each other.

"I will miss you so much!" Ruby started.

"Next time you need to pay me a visit! I promise I will get into Beacon and come back to kick your butt!" Noir answered.

"In your dreams Goldie!"

Noir gave her final goodbyes and boarded the bullhead back to her hometown. The group started to walk back to Beacon (Sun, Neptune and Ren still in girls clothes, though Ren said something about being comfy and airy). As they walked both Pyrrha and Yang grabbed Jaune's arms.

"So, lady killer, your sister said that you guys lived in an actual castle." Yang started.

"And that it was close to a lake with crystal waters and surrounded by a beautiful forest." Pyrrha added.

"Summer break. I will take you all there on summer break." Jaune affirmed knowing exactly what they wanted, to the cheering of his friends.


	11. Summer and Treasure

The Schnee private bullhead was basically a flying luxury apartment. It had big, comfy chairs, a big table made of wood, a bar, a few rooms for sleep and even a bathtub (that Yang was eager to use but Weiss forbid her). The windows were big and gave the passenger ample view of the outside. There was more than enough room for its numerous passengers.

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, Velvet and Coco were heading north for the summer break, as Jaune promised to take them to his hometown (Coco basically forced her way in, saying she would not leave Velvet alone). The days before the trip was filled with chaos and talk of everything they were going to do. Ruby and Blake spent a long time researching the place and were quite surprised no one knew that Jaune's hometown was a place out of a fairy tale.

Arctown was a piece of land that the founders of the Arc family took for themselves, a place naturally protected from Grimm. The land was basically an island formed by two big rivers joining, the rivers too wide and fast to be crossed by swimming. The Arcs exterminated all the Grimm from that mass of land and now it was home to some two thousand and more people. The main businesses were the vineyard and the diary farm, with a bit of handmade crafts on the side. According to Jaune, half of the population was direct descendants of the first Arcs, while most of the other half was very distant relatives and in-laws.

The speakers announced they were arriving, and everyone looked outside to see the town. A clear lake shone over the morning sunlight, with a beautiful green forest on its east side, and the town by the west, the rivers by north and south. The town was a beautiful place of colorful houses and slanted roofs made with grey stone slabs. They saw the vineyard and the farm, where hundreds of brown cows walked lazily.

But the biggest and most impressive vision was the castle that sat by the lake, between it and the town. It have nine towers, and its roof was made of a red stone, while its walls were of a very clear grey stone, but mostly was covered in vines, and the vines were in full bloom with many colorful small flowers. Nora was the first to speak at the sight.

"Jaune, are you a prince? Is your father the king? Does that mean when you marry the person you marry will be a princess? DO YOU HAVE A DRAGON?" Jaune laughed at Nora's imagination and answered the question.

"No, I am not a prince. My father is the head of the town, but there is no official title. I will always see my future wife as my princess. No, we don't have a dragon, but I heard my cousins are working on it, whatever that means." He said as the bullhead started to land close to the castle. He was happy the medicine he took beforehand worked fine.

"It is just you and your family that live there?" Ruby asked as she put her straw hat on her head, referring to the castle.

"Nah, my aunties, their husbands and my cousins all live there. Probably eighty people if you count the employees." Jaune answered as they walked towards the doors.

"Just tell me how big the library is." Blake said as she fixed her white and black summer dress and the bow on her head.

"Oh, no Blakey! You won't stay closed in a dusty library! We are going to swim, shop on the town, drink wine and have fun!" Yang protested, the blonde already wearing her orange bikini with her symbol printed on the left breast, her aviator glasses on her face and a violet sarong around her waist and legs.

"We are staying here for a week, so we all will have time to do whatever we want! And of course this means party!" Coco said making a pose in her chair and everyone celebrated, except Weiss who demanded no feet on the chairs.

The doors finally opened and a nice smell invaded the cabin, the smell of the countryside. The group walked to see some of the Arc family employees taking their luggage from the bullhead and into small carts and taking it to the castle. They also met the main Arc family, composed of Jaune's father, mother and his seven siblings.

Jaune's father, Michael, was a broad man as tall as his son, with lots of blonde hair and a full blonde beard and green eyes. By his side was Sara, Jaune's mother, a beautiful woman with long straight dark blonde hair, the same blue eyes as Jaune's and a slim body. She looked very young. And of course, there was his seven sisters.

The older twins Mia and Maika, with their big green eyes, but Mia used her hair in a ponytail and Maika in a very short cut, the other twins were Chia, with the longest hair and Micaela, with shoulder length hair, they had eyes like Jaune, and the younger triplets, Dia, Noir and Savanna, they had one eye green and another blue, and all were blonde beauties.

As soon as Noir spotted Ruby, the two rivals draw their scythes and rushed towards each other and started exchanging blows, to everyone's amusement. They would keep going at it if Yang and Chia didn't pull them apart.

"Welcome to my home, Red!" Noir said with a smile.

"Thanks for receiving us, Goldie!" Ruby said and they proceeded to hug as if they were the best friends ever.

"Welcome to our not so humble castle, boys and girls. I am Michael, Jaune's father." He said with a tenor voice.

"Thanks for receiving us, Mr. Arc." Weiss said in behalf of the group and with a small curtsy.

"Ah, Weiss Schnee. I see you have the grace of your mother and none of the grumpiness of your father." Michael said making Weiss blush a little. "And you all can call me Michael."

"And you all can call me Sara too." Jaune's mother said with an angelic voice. "Since I see you all are eager to refresh yourselves in the lake, I made so that breakfast will be served there, as I imagine you are hungry. And I made sure to have lots of cookies for Ruby and pancakes for Nora."

"Thank you Sara! I love you already!" Ruby said giving the older woman a hug. "I bet I can beat you there Goldie!"

"You don't even know where it is!" Noir shouted and rushed after Ruby, soon followed by the rest of the group.

There was a huge table by the lake, near the pier, were a few white boats rested. The table was filled with all types of foods and beverages, and all of them started to serve themselves. Soon the rest of the Arc family had come, most composed by blondes, and soon several small groups formed.

Ruby and Noir were especially close, competing about everything, from eating to swimming, using their rivalry to hide the fact they liked each other. Blake and Micaela were far from the group, the black haired Faunus eager to discover what Micaela was planning for the Ninjas of Love books while trying to not alert her friends about her tastes. Nora was a success with the younger children, and put Ren and Maika on tight spots as both tried to keep them from doing risk things. Weiss and Chia stroke a fast friendship, as both were proper ladies and interested in high class topics. Coco laughed as Velvet become suddenly popular with the Arcs, and was having trouble dealing with people wanting to befriend her, something as a Faunus she wasn't used to. Neptune and Sun also become popular with the ladies, tough sometimes they got deadly looks from their parents.

All that commotion left Jaune in a bit of a tight spot as his mother got very interested in his romantic life, especially since Pyrrha (now in a red sports swimsuit) and Yang fought for his attention. The older woman always expected Jaune to find a nice girl, but she wondered if he could survive those two.

"So, son, any girlfriend you want to tell me about?" Sara inquired her son as he, Pyrrha and Yang sat in the shallow water of the lake.

"N-not r-really." He answered nervously, but Yang would have none of that.

"All you need is to ask, lady killer." She said hugging his neck, making him blush widely and Pyrrha grabbing him by the waist, giving an angry stare back at Yang.

"Yang, I think Jaune might not appreciate your jokes." She said; making Yang shows her tongue to the Amazon.

"I think Jaune is smart enough to decide if I am joking or not." Yang stated winking at the boy, that just blushed, and Sara started to laugh.

"Jaune, dear. I don't recommend you do like your great grandfather and get two wives. It can shorten your lifespan." Sara said making Jaune blush even harder as Yang and Pyrrha looked at his mother. "Why, yes, Nathan Arc had two wives. He was an indecisive type like Jaune. He had a way with the ladies though."

"I don't think I will follow his footsteps." Jaune affirmed, letting a laugh out. Pyrrha and Yang exchanged looks that only Sara perceived, making her giggle.

…

The night soon arrived, to Yang's annoyance as she loved the sun (and teasing Jaune), and now she sported a healthy tan (she used sun blocker though, she just get tanned easy). Ruby on the other hand was red as a tomato and couldn't be touched at that moment. Noir would laugh at her if she wasn't in exactly the same situation. The only one whose skin was perfect white was Weiss.

They were now in the old war room, changed into a big dorm with ten bunk beds since the town hadn't been in a war for a century, to Ruby's happiness as she claimed a top bed. In the room there were all of the Arc sisters and several jars of green sangria, made with lemon soda, white wine, fruits and lots of ice, to the happiness of everyone. Ruby, the triplets and Nora were all allowed to drink too.

Ruby and Noir quickly got drunk, and were pestering Weiss, with Noir supporting Ruby's affectionate efforts to convince Weiss they were a couple. Coco was making her best imitations of the many teachers from Beacon (her Oobleck imitation was priceless), while Velvet had to deal with both Blake's cuddliness and Savanna's hugs. Yang and Pyrrha were especially forward that night to Jaune's, for the fascination of his sisters, while both Neptune and Sun were laughing at nothing and singing off-key.

But there was one thing that made Ren worried. Nora was especially quiet at that moment.

"Nora, are you OK?" Ren asked a red cheeked Nora, the girl swaying a bit.

"No, Renny, not OK." She said and pouted, surprising the boy.

"Are you feeling sick?" He asked as he gently held her shoulders, Nora giving him back teary eyes.

"Yeah, I am feeling sick. How long are we together?" She asked, prompting Ren to mumble incoherently as everyone else observed intently. "Yes, for that long! And why aren't we together together? After all this time, we ain't a thing yet, while Weiss and Ruby already are a thing…"

"WE ARE NOT A THING!" Weiss shouted.

"SHUT IT PRINCESS!" Nora shouted back, now cupping Ren's face with her hand. "Renny, even Jauney is getting it on with not one, but two girls! Renny! I am tired of waiting! We kiss now!"

Nora gave the kiss of her life into Ren, which at first tried to resist but soon gave up. He held Nora by her waist as the two were now on the floor kissing deeply. Blake and Micaela quickly grabbed their scrolls to take pictures while Noir and Ruby tried to cover each other's eyes. The rest cheered for a moment until Nora tried to undress Ren, which forced the older Arc sisters to pull her away from the surprised and breathless boy. Nora resisted for a few second before falling asleep.

They laughed and tucked Nora in one of the bunkers, while Ren gulped a big amount of the sangria. Jaune escaped the clutches of Pyrrha and Yang (both really tempted to do the same to him) and sat by Ren to talk with him. Sun and Neptune also sat with them, but more to incite Ren to date Nora. The talk was lively until Maika talked about the treasure hunt and division of groups.

"Treasure hunt?" Blake asked, perking her cat ears.

"Yeah, they say Jo Arc, founder of our family hid in the forest by the lake a treasure, a magic one by the way, and whoever found it will be granted a wish. We have being searching for it since we were little, so we decided since we have so many people here, to do a hunt tomorrow." Maika explained to them.

"So since we have nineteen people, we decided that tomorrow we will do like Beacon and go in groups of four, well, one group of three, to find the treasure!" Mia declared, and everyone agreed it would be fun.

"So, who will be a group with whom?" Ruby asked with a big drunken smile.

And all hell got lose.

…

The friends were eating brunch (no one was able to wake before 10, after all the sangria and confusion) on the same table they ate the day before. Jaune's extended family wasn't there that day, as his cousins decided that spending the day in the farms were funnier than the treasure hunting. The Beacon students and the Arc sisters were wearing their battle attires and carrying their weapons that day.

In the end, the groups were decided as Ruby and the triplets; Coco, Velvet, Mia and Maika; Sun, Neptune, Chia and Weiss; Blake, Micaela, Ren and Nora; with Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha (the only group that nobody dared to question) as the three people one. Deciding team leaders were quite easy for most of them. Coco led her team, Weiss basically created a dictatorship on hers, Micaela proudly called herself General with Nora as her second-in-command and Jaune accepted the post of leader of his own team. Ruby and the triplets were still going on about the issue.

"I lead my team at Beacon, surely the clear leader here!" She stated proudly, but Noir was having nothing of that.

"Who is Shirley? Besides, you are in my turf now Red!" She said as everyone was laughing at the scenes. It was Savanna that made them stop.

"You two can be co-leaders!" She shouted in a tone similar to Weiss.

"Fine." Both Ruby and Noir answered at the same time and the same disappointed tone, turning their backs at each other. It was too adorable and Jaune and Yang took pictures.

"OK children, have fun on your hunt, try to not get hurt or wake forgotten horrors from past eras." Sara said as the groups walked towards to the forest.

"Your mother has a weird sense of humor." Weiss commented to Chia as they led their group into the woods.

"I am not sure if she is joking…" Chia commented back, receiving a surprised look from Weiss.

…

Coco led her team through the forest, walking like she knew exactly where to go, despite being utterly lost. Mia and Maika were more than happy to just let the girl led them, as the walk was quite enjoyable. Velvet followed them a bit absent minded, as she loved the woods and was looking around. She saw a beautiful flower and walked towards it, when the ground failed under her and she fell down a hole. The other girls rushed to her rescue when they heard her yelp.

"Vel, are you OK?"

"Yeah! I am in some type of tunnel. It looks man made." The Faunus girl answered back and waved at them as they stared down the hole.

"Ha! All according to the plan!" Coco celebrated as she jumped down.

"And down the rabbit hole we go." Maika commented as she and her sister followed the other girls.

…

"Why aren't your cousins participating on this hunt?" Blake wondered as they walked near the north river.

"The legend of the treasure is at least a hundred years old; you would expect that with so many Arcs doing this hunt year after year we would have found it already." Micaela answered as she walked.

"So why are we doing this then?" Blake questioned, suddenly stopping. She would rather be in the library if that was a goose chase.

"Because it is fun, besides, my parents always put a chest with some prizes inside in the forest." Micaela answered, giving Blake a smile. Blake rolled her eyes but smiled. They turned back to see Nora was kissing Ren. "You two really are at it, I see."

"I waited for years for this, now I will not let Ren escape me anymore!" Nora claimed between her kiss attacks.

"I think we need to slow down, Nora." A flustered Ren said, but Nora would not stop after years wanting for that. She pushed him towards the river bank and jumped on him, kissing, not noticing that part of the bank crumbled revealing a passage.

"Great work Coronel Nora!" Micaela said, and Nora got up and saluted as she saw the corridor. "OK TROOPS, MARCH!" The Arc General said as the group entered the mysterious place.

…

"I am still calling this racism." Sun said as he climbed on a tree.

"Sun, Chia and I are wearing battle skirts and Neptune can't climb a tree even if his life depended on it." Weiss explained to the Faunus boy.

"Yeah, that makes sense." He answered as he climbed higher.

"Found something?" Neptune asked from below.

"Nothing!"

"It is a forest after all, and we aren't searching for a town or lost plane." Chia commented, adjusting her hat.

"Can I get down from this tree now? There is a birds' nest here and mama bird is giving me a dirty look!" Sun asked looking at his team.

"Fine! We are moving to the center of the forest!" Weiss answered and Sun jumped down.

"Thank YOOOOOOuuuuuuuu…."

As soon as Sun touched the ground it opened and swallowed everyone down a hole.

…

"Did you hear something?" Dia asked.

"Nah, probably your imagination sis." Noir answered as the four young girls were trying to move a rock. Savanna was sure there was a passage underneath it. "I am surprised we never noticed it before."

"I blame Jauney always getting bitten by something and distracting us." Savanna coldly stated as she pushed the stone.

"Girls, we are wasting time. The others can't find the treasure before us or they will call us children!" Ruby shouted as she put more effort.

"Jauney would never call us that." Noir retorted.

"But Weiss will!" Ruby countered.

"And Maika." Savanna added.

"Damn Maika. OK, instead of trying to move, let's move the rock back and forth!" Noir suggested, and as they did the rock started to swing before in one final push it rolled aside revealing a tunnel.

"Ok team RDSN (Red Sun), move!" Ruby ordered, to Noir's annoyance.

"It is team NRDS (Nords)!" she protested as the two raced inside the tunnel, while Savanna face palmed and Dia laughed.

…

"Ha! I knew it would be here." Jaune said as he retrieved a small chest from inside a hollow tree, then slapping his arm. "Damn mosquitoes!"

"Open it lady killer!" Yang asked while giving small jumps as Jaune opened the small chest. A few golden coins were inside it. "Oh, pretty! Are they valuable?"

"Not that much, they are celebratory coins." He answered giving a coin to Pyrrha and another to Yang, the girls examined it happily.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Pyrrha asked looking at the girl represented in the coin.

"It is one of my great-aunts. Cecilia Arc." He answered as he put the small chest in his hoodie big pocket.

"That will make a great bracelet."Yang wondered as she played with a coin. "But… I think we deserve another, better reward than those coins."

"What are you thinking about?" Jaune wondered without paying much attention when Yang cupped his cheeks with her hand and tried to kiss him, only to Pyrrha to put her spear between them.

"What are you doing?" The Spartan asked Yang.

"Come on Pyrrha, it is just a little kiss! I am in such good mood that I will let you smooch him too!" Yang said, and Pyrrha's face got all red, while her brain was actually considering doing it.

"Uh, girls, did you heard something?"

The ground failed under their feet and they fell down a hole.

…

"Ha!" Coco celebrated as she hugged the huge metallic chest that stood in the middle of the ample room, barely illuminated by sunlight that passed from a few cracks. "We did it troop!"

"I can't believe it we actually found something." Maika stated as they approached the chest. "I always told it was one of our father's wild tales."

"Maika?" Micaela asked as she entered the room from another corridor with her team.

"Micaela?" The triplets shouted as they got inside from yet another corridor, the groups surrounding Coco, the girl still hugging the chest.

"Nora!" The cheery girl shouted, because Nora.

"Is anyone else hearing screaming?" Savanna spoke in her cold voice when the roof broke and a few stones, dirty and Weiss' team fell on them. "OUCH!"

"Weiss?"

"Ruby?"

"Nora!"

"Oh get off!" Velvet protested as they heard more screaming and Jaune and the others fell down over them. "OH COME ON!"

The teenagers took a long moment before getting back on their feet, then another long time of apologies and fights before everyone calmed down. Jaune showed them the small chest they retrieved and was surprised when they pointed out they found another treasure. He was more surprised to see Coco laughing maniacally as she was still hugging the chest, murmuring for herself.

"Er, Coco, I think we better open it already…" Velvet said giving her friend a worried look.

"You want to steal my precious! It is mine!" Coco stated, giving the old chest kisses.

"Is she always like that?" Mia asked Velvet, and Velvet sighed.

"She can… get carried away sometimes." Velvet answered, before talking back to Coco. "Coco, stop being evil or no more nap cuddles with me!"

"You would not dare!" Coco challenged, looking at Velvet from behind her glasses.

"Try me!" Velvet challenged back and Coco murmured to herself before letting go of the chest. With her out of the way all of them surrounded the chest, looking at it with a mix of excitement, fear and curiosity. But no one dared to open it yet.

"Will that thing melt our faces if we open it?" Sun questioned as he examined the plain metal chest, not daring to touch it.

"You watch too many movies." Neptune commented, but he considered the possibility.

"Mom said about not releasing ancient horrors…" Maika commented as she used her twin as a shield.

"Do you think the punishment for releasing deadly creatures would be too hard?" Chia chimed in, trying to walk further away from the chest.

"We still haven't found the body of that guy that made a pass on Dia that time." Noir stated, generating a series of looks from everyone towards her. "I am almost sure he was just sent somewhere else."

"I think we should get the older Arcs here NORA!" Ren was saying before seeing his girlfriend opening the chest. Everyone covered in fear for a second before noticing nothing was happening.

"Awww, there are no ancient horrors inside…" She pouted as the rest of the group got closer to see what was inside.

 **A.N.: Yes, I am not telling what is inside the chest. Because I am evil. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Author's Notes

**I am putting this history in a hiatus for one reason:**

 **VACATION! FUCK YEAH!**

 **Next month I will be touring over the British Islands, one week in Ireland (Thanks Irish people for voting yes over equal marriage) some days at London and probably a visit to Belgium.**

 **So, since being away from home would make difficulty to make and upload the stories, I decided to put a hold on them until I come back by the end of June. I still want to keep this story going, and I will tell you people what was inside the chest when I go back. Also, I wonder how long I will keep the Jaune x Pyrrha x Yang x Miltia thing going. While I am all for Arkos in the show, so many people wrote interesting stories involving Jaune and Yang that I really love to toy with the idea of them being a couple.**

 **Besides that, I have two projects in mind. One would be a crossover between RWBY and the FATE/stay night series, where instead of Semblance the Hunters would have Servants and they would fight the Grimm together. I would probably go to the lighthearted tone of RWBY instead of the more heavy feels of FATE. I already have the Master/Servant pairs in mind, tough I would love to hear ideas.**

 **The other project is an OC one. I already have an idea what I want the character to be, but I am yet to find the right tone and how to start. Still unaware if I should made a retelling of the events of Volume 1 and 2 with the character or made a story after the main characters graduate from Beacon. All I know for now is that I really want Yang to be a focal point on this one.**

 **Anyway, thanks you all for reading my stories, and I promise to be back next month with more.**


	13. Boys and Meetings

"So, the treasure was really real?" Sun asked Neptune as they finished breakfast at the Arc castle, the day after their big treasure hunt. Sun still couldn't believe there was a real treasure hidden in the island.

"Yes, it wasn't a joke made up by Jaune's family, according to Micaela. She was really euphoric over that stuff." Neptune explained as they walked towards the main gate.

"I am surprised that old armor and weapons were really a relic from the first Arc." Sun commented as he stretched, his tail swirling a little.

"Micaela was more excited for all the scrolls and books that were inside. She said something about rewriting story." Neptune added as he stopped by a shiny set of armor to fix his hair and clothes. "So, what we do today?"

"Ah, glad you asked, my dear Neptune, I have the perfect plan for this day." Sun's statement made Neptune arc one eye brow. That day the two of them were by themselves. Most of the girls decided to spend the day at the vineyards, while a few (which meant a lot) of the Arc family was busy with the new heirloom they discovered. Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha were nowhere to be found, though they saw the girls taking Jaune to the forest.

"Oh, that will be good." Neptune smiled as they walked towards the town. Sun's plans have a penchant for trouble.

"So, Jauney boy have two babes all over him, right? And Weiss and you aren't together…"

"Yeah, I think she is with Ruby now. I am a bit sad, but they make a nice couple." Somewhere in the vineyards Weiss sneezed and felt the need to yell. "I am surprised you and Blake didn't pan out too."

"Yeah, I am sure she has a thing for Vel. It is hot, you know?" Somewhere in the vineyard Blake had a naughty thought while looking Velvet picking up grapes. "Anyway, since both of us are single at this very moment, and this is summer break, we need to create some memories."

"You mean pick up some girls." Neptune stated with a smirk.

"Glad to see we are in the same page."

They arrived at the town, a beautiful charming place full of fountains and flower beds. The city was full of life, as it was a trendy touristic place in recent years, so it have a good deal of visitors that day. Many beautiful people walked around as Sun and Neptune started to devise a strategy. At first they just stood by the town center, giving smiles and looks. That didn't worked at first, until Neptune felt a pat in his shoulder and turned around, his smile disappearing immediately, while Sun simple screamed in abject horror.

Standing there was a beautiful black haired girl with golden eyes, wearing a green dress and carrying a purse, with a maniacal smile in her face, similar to when Nora's eyed pancakes. She smiled and bear hugged Neptune, the blue haired boy looking at Sun as if begging for help.

"Sheila? Why are you here?" Sun asked in a panic.

"Silly Sunny, I am at summer break too!I have missed you two soooooo much!" She spoke; the most annoying, unbearable voice came out of her mouth, like a circular saw against metal. "And how surprised I was to find my beloved NepNep here! Now we can spend all day together!"

"AIR!" Neptune begged as Sheila let him go.

"So, NepNep, what are you doing here? Never mind, let's go to the vineyards! Then you can slip in my room when we get back!" Neptune was cold sweating at that moment and looked in despair to Sun.

"Er, Sheila, Neptune would love to go to the vineyard with you." He started, receiving a displeased look from his friend. "But he needs to… polish his hair first."

"Polish my hair?" Neptune asked in disbelief.

"Yes. So you can look the best for your Sheila. So, why don't you go to the vineyards while he gets ready for you? I will make sure he meets you there." Sun lied out of his teeth, and after a few seconds of consideration, Sheila agreed to it.

"Okie dokie! Don't get lost NepNep!" She said before walking away, the two boys leaving a sigh of relief and walking away as fast as possible.

"Man, I thought you broke up with that annoying stalker!" Sun complained.

"I did! But she seems to not get indirects! Or directs! Really, I think she is in denial or just outright crazy!" Neptune defended himself. "We better go somewhere where she can't easily see us!"

"How about the Bakery? Jaune said it is a prime spot for girls!" Sun suggested, receiving a doubtful look from Neptune.

"Jaune? We are following Jaune's romantic advice?"

"Neptune, he somehow got Pyrrha and Yang to fall for him. By all accounts, he is being way more successful in his love life then us in ours." Sun stated as a matter of fact, and Neptune had to agree.

The Bakery was a big building that could hold two hundred people at the same time, and was filled with shoppers after their treats and costumers that were eating brunch there, in big wooden tables with white sheets over them. As they entered Sun spotted two beautiful Faunus girls at the counter. One had antlers and short brown hair, and was wearing a magenta top with grey pants. The other had long green hair and cute round ears at the top of her had, and was wearing a long flower dress. With a confident smile, the two walked towards the girls.

"Hi. I am Neptune, huntsmen in training, and this is my partner Sun." They presented themselves and the two girls giggled looking at the confident boys.

"Hello, Neptune, Sun. I am Marron and this is my partner Aoi." The short haired girl presented themselves. "So, are you two here for summer?"

"Yes, we are, and we were wondering if you two would like to spend the day with us, maybe going to swim by the lake?" Neptune said giving his best smile, and the girls laughed at this.

"Well, sure, why not. We will make it a double date." Marron said and Sun and Neptune fist bumped internally. "We never expected to find another couple here."

"Oh yeah that is… couple?" Sun wondered at the choice of words she used.

"Yeah, I mean, you two are a couple like Aoi and me right?" Marron asked while smiling at the duo, their brains stopping working for a few seconds. "Hello?"

"I think I know now how Weiss feels all the time. Sorry, we aren't a couple, and we didn't realize you two were." Neptune apologized, and the girls laughed after realizing what they were after.

"Sorry about that, you two look like decent boys." Marron said and Neptune and Sun scratched their heads.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So, uh, have fun out there. This place is really great." Sun said as he and Neptune left the Bakery.

The two spend a few more hours trying to hit on girls, with varied degrees of non success. They were both about to give up when they saw a beautiful pair of twins walking around with umbrellas to protect them from the sun, like they were searching for something. Neptune thought he might have saw the girls before, but Sun took the opportunity and walked towards them, as Neptune followed soon behind.

"Hello cutes." Sun started, as the girls turned around to look at the boy, giving him a little displeased look.

"And who you might be?" The long haired twin asked first, clearly annoyed by the duo.

"He has blonde hair, maybe he is an Arc?" Wondered the short haired one, that wasn't as annoyed as her sister.

"He is a Faunus, Miltia. I don't remember the Arc family having Faunus as a member." Melanie answered as she looked at the boy up and down.

"Well, considering how big Jaune's family is, I am sure he might have at least one Faunus relative. But I am not an Arc. Name's Sun. This is my friend Neptune. We are not a couple." The monkey boy said, emphasizing the last sentence, making Melanie raise an eye brow while Miltiades seemed very happy.

"You guys know Jaune?" Miltiades asked with a smile. The boys looked at each other for a moment

"Sure we do, we are best buddies! So, are you girls a relative to him?" Neptune asked giving a smile. Melanie scoffed at it.

"No, we aren't. Unless my sister wants to fix that." She said and made Miltiades blush and give her sister a light shove.

"Wait… Are you two here because of Jaune?" Sun asked, trading looks of disbelief with Neptune.

"Yes, we are. Do you know where he is?" Miltiades asked with sparks in her eyes.

"Uuuuhhh last time we saw the man, Pyrrha and Yang dragged him to the forest…" Sun and Neptune then hugged each other in fear as Miltiades hair moved on its own and they were sure to feel and see a killing aura around her.

"The blonde and the redhead… I see… The forest is the ideal place, yeah…" Miltiades murmured to herself as she turned around and rushed towards the forest, Melanie right behind hair.

"Miltia! Slow down! We already talked about murdering your rivals!" Melanie begged as she tried to calm down her sister.

"Are you kidding me? Why pretty girls are attracted to clumsy and awkward boys?" Neptune wondered as the girls walked away. Sun patted his shoulder.

"Maybe the cool persona is out of fashion…" Sun looked behind and started getting away from Neptune. "Besides, there is one girl that loves you."

"NEPNEP!" Neptune turned around to see Sheila running towards him, and as he turned around he already saw Sun running away from them, so Neptune also started running away from his worst nightmare.

"You son of a!"

 **A.N. Couldn't resist to not write this chapter before my vacation. XD**


	14. First Kisses and Declarations of Love

Weiss sat at the old library by the castle, looking intently at an old Family album that Sara Arc lent her. Because of how focused she was in the photos, she didn't noticed when Ruby approached her from behind. It was their last day of summer vacation and the Schnee bullhead would come to take them all back to Beacon in the afternoon, so the red-haired girl wanted to spend as much time with her partner as they could.

"Weiss?" Ruby called in a low voice, but the heiress didn't heard it, so focused she was. "WEISS!"

"Ruby!?" Weiss shouted as she jumped in her seat. "This is a library you dunce!"

"Only the two of us are here and you didn't hear the first time I called. What are you looking at?" Ruby asked seating by her partner's side. Weiss showed her the old album. There, she saw a white haired woman besides a younger Sara Arc.

"My mom and Jaune's were friends when they both where Huntresses. I never knew she was a Huntress… My father… he barely speaks of her…" Weiss said, clearly sad, something that Ruby could understand, so the redhead gently put her arms around Weiss.

"So, are you happy that Sara talked about her?"

"Yes, according to Sara and Michael my mom was proud, elegant, gentle and caring. They even promised me to give me some pictures." Weiss stated as she turned the page. In that picture, her mother was hugging a woman in a hood, which made Ruby gasp.

"Mom?" She said to herself, looking at the face she sometimes had trouble remembering, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, don't do that to me, Ruby! If you start to cry I will…"

It was too late, now both young girls were crying together over their mothers. Weiss gently hugged Ruby and caressed her back, as the reaper cried her eyes on the heiress shoulder. It took a few moments before they could put their emotions under control once again. Ruby used her cloak to dry her eyes, and Weiss ended up doing the same.

"Do you think Sara would mind telling us story about our mothers?" Ruby asked, and Weiss smiled.

"I think she would like to. Let's find her." Weiss said as she closed the album. "We can ask her copies of those pictures for you too."

"I am so glad now that Jaune invited us here." Ruby said as she got up. "We need to properly thank him when he got back to Beacon."

"By the way, were he is? Hiding from your sister, his partner and the Malachite girl?" Weis asked as she got up, album in her hands.

"He said he was going to visit his grandma that leaves outside the town. He told me he need to solve this love… square?... Thing and that his grandma is wise. I hope he choose Yang, though I will feel said for Pyrrha and Miltia." Ruby said as they walked around the castle.

"I heard that here you can marry with whoever you want, and even marry more than one people at a time." Weiss said, and Ruby laughed.

"Imagine Jaune married with all those three?"

"That is if he survives the engagement period." Weiss joked and they laughed again.

"So, could we get married here?" Ruby asked, a finger in her chin. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"We would have to date first, which we aren't." She said in a final tone.

…

"Why grandma can't just live in the town?" Jaune questioned as he slayed another Beowulf. His grandmother by his father side lived in the forests in the other side of the rivers, in a small house made of stone. Despite her old age, she still was a fearsome Huntress and could slay an Ursa Major just with her bare hands, or so everyone believed. The fact she lived in Grimm infested woods was more than proof enough for Jaune. "I just hope she is home and not in another of her adventures. Last time she was away for a year and come back after defeating an evil organization."

He finally arrived at the house and saw smoke coming out of its chimney. He was relieved that his grandmother was there, and thankful that his training paid off. Most times he would need the escort of one of his sisters to visit the old Arc woman. But now he just was able to hold on his own and felt proud of it. Unfortunately for the young Arc he didn't had the time to enjoy his performance as a large sword tried to hit him, forcing him to block the attack with his shield.

"Damn, grandma, is that how you greet your grandson?" He complained as he pushed her back and got ready.

"You can't be Jaune, Jaune can't fight me." The old Arc woman answered attacking again, her white long hair flowing in the air, her pale blue eyes shining at the sun. She wore a light violet armor over a white dress, and she looked at least twenty years younger than her real age.

"I have being training, grandma!" Jaune answered attacking back, but missing the woman for a few inches.

"Oh hoho, that certainly is Crocea Mors." She said putting her sword down. She approached Jaune and touched his face, since her vision was lost many years before, yet didn't make her a less formidable foe. "Jauney! It is you!"

"Nice to see you again, grandma." He answered hugging the older women.

"So, who is she?" the older woman asked, surprising Jaune.

"She?" He asked surprised as they moved to sit in the bench near the house.

"Well, it could be a he too. But only love could change the wimpy boy you were into a true Hunter. A bit slop in your swordplay, true, but you have the hang of it." She stated, and Jaune smiled.

"My partner at Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos, is training me." He answered, and grandma Arc laughed at it.

"So, are you here to ask me how to confess your love to the girl? If she put up with you long enough to make you a warrior, I don't think you have anything to worry about." She spoke and Jaune sighed. "Oh, does she love another person?"

"No, I am sure she loves me. And she made it pretty clear already." He answered, and his grandma started laughing.

"I see, you like other girl then?" She asked and Jaune sighed again.

"It is not that. I love Pyrrha. She is my partner, trainer and best friend. I am lucky to have her. But… There are two other girls that are in love with me, and the thought of hurting them pains me too much." He explained, and his grandma kept a pensive face.

"Who are the other girls?"

"Yang Xiao Long, she is also a student at Beacon. She is awesome, you know. Can punch an Ursa like it is nothing. She is also funny and caring."

"Xiao Long? The daughter of Tayang? Oh, now I wish I still could use my eyes to see the face of that man when he learns my grandson made his daughter fall in love with him." She gave a pleasant laugh and Jaune could just laugh together. "Who's the third girl? Summer's daughter?"

"Ruby? No, I think she have something with Weiss Schnee. The third girl is Miltiades Malachite. A sweetheart, you know. They all have given me way too clear signs that they love me, and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Oh, Summer and Inverness daughters? That is so precious! Well, now I need to go back to the town with you." She said and as she got up, Jaune offered his arm to her. "Thanks Jauney. So, you want your old grandma to help you to decide on how you tell the girls you didn't choose that?"

"That is my problem, I can't choose. All of them are important to me. But I don't want my indecision to keep them from finding their own happiness." He answered and his grandma smiled.

"Such a nice man you become Jaune. Did you talked about this with them?"

"No, not yet. I want to do this today."

"Ah, yes. So here's my suggestion to you. Talk to them first, I will be there if you need help. But the main question you need to answer yourself is this: which of them you can't imagine living without?"

"Uh. I see. I will think about that. You are awesome, grandma."

"Of course I am. I am an Arc, after all." They both laughed at it and walked towards Arctown.

…

Pyrrha, Yang and Miltiades walked around the gardens of the Arc castle, all wondering where Jaune was. The trio decided to enjoy their last days of summer break without fighting each other (the fact Sara Arc menacingly smiled at them over the consequences of any misbehavior playing a considerable role on that) and there was the fact that all three didn't want to give the blonde knight any grief in his hometown. They found the triplets planting some flowers and decided to ask them.

"Hey girls, where ae your brother?" Yang asked and the triplets greeted them.

"Jauney is visiting grandma, he might come back before lunch. Hope he bring her here." Savannah answered.

"Oh, I want to meet his grandma!" Miltiades said in a chirpy tone.

"She is quite a figure. I apologize in advance if she does something… weird." Savannah spoke, making the trio look at each other.

"Hey, have any of you kissed Jauney yet?" Dia asked, making the girls blush. "Not yet? I was expecting he had his first kiss already.

"Jauney never kissed before?" Yang questioned; a grin in her face.

"Not that he had told us. Oh well, I think with you three, it is bound to happen sooner than later now. Why don't you girls go to his room? I will take him there as soon as he comes back." Noir said, explaining where Jaune's old room was. They thanked the triplets and walked back into the castle.

The trio entered the old room in one of the towers. The room was tidied up and was quite simple. The bed was small, and there were few items of furniture. But there were several paintings in the wall. The shelf was filled with old books with epic tales of bravery. And in the table, many pictures of Jaune and his family. They all smiled as they explored the room, seeing a bit more of the clumsy knight they fell in love with.

"Hey… what you two will do if he doesn't choose you?" Pyrrha asked as she sat in the bed, opening one of Jaune's books.

"Me? I would probably cry a lot and eat a ton of chocolate ice-cream." Yang answered promptly. But internally, she was cringing at the idea of letting Jaune go. She learned so much about him in the last few months and couldn't deny he took her heart. They looked at Miltiades, which had teary eyes as she looked at one of the pictures on the table. "Miltia?"

"Do we really have to do it like this?" She said, and they looked at each other wondering what she meant. "Yang, I consider you my friend now. And I like you too, Pyrrha, you are so nice. I… I don't want to see any of you hurt, but I also don't want to not be with him…"

"Oh Miltia…" Pyrrha hugged the girl. She also realized that despite her deep love for Jaune, seeing her friends hurting would still from the moment of happiness she dreamed about. Yang then hugged them both, a wild thought across her head.

"I wonder what Jaune would say if we suggested to him to… To take us all…" She murmured, and the other girls considered it for a bit. They were all in friendly terms, despite their dispute over Jaune, and all of them considered their rivals friends and good people. So, the thought didn't sound as absurd.

They stopped hugging when they heard the door opening.

…

Sara told Weiss and Ruby as many stories about their mothers as she could remember over cookies and milk. The young girls had teary eyes and smiles most of the times as the older woman kept telling tales of victories, sadness and laughs over her old friends that were no more with them. She only stopped because lunch time drew closer and she needed to supervise the cooks.

As she left, both Weiss and Ruby walked silently towards the lake, thinking about how full of meaningful events their lives had. There was one thing though that kept hammering in their heads, one thing that Sara told that their mothers shared. That they loved their daughters very much, and would never left their side willingly. To both girls, that meant a lot as they realized they missed their mothers a lot.

"Hey, Weiss, when we come back, let's ask the teacher about our moms…"

"Yes Ruby, let's. Maybe we could even make a book, so others could know how they were." The heiress said, the idea bringing a bright smile to Ruby's face.

"Thanks Weiss. I wonder if we would become friends earlier if our moms were still around."

"I would have liked that a lot. You are… special, to me…" Weiss said, and Ruby grabbed her hand, gently pushing them closer.

"You are special to me too, Weiss. Weiss… I…"

Ruby didn't need to talk. Weiss gently kissed her partner, making Ruby close her eyes and just accept the chaste kiss. After a moment they broke apart and smiled at each other, before kissing again, a deeper kiss this time, hugging each other gently. To Weiss Ruby's lips tasted of strawberry and cookies, while to Ruby her partner's lips tasted of fresh mint. And they loved each other tastes.

"Are we a couple now, Weiss?" Ruby asked; her forehead against the heiress's own.

"Yes, Ruby, now we are a couple."

"How will we tell our friends?"

"Better just let the cat out of the bag as soon as possible. We will get so much teasing for this." Weiss said, kissing Ruby again.

"Well, as far as I am concerned, it is so worth it if I can get your kisses all the time."

"Well, we probably shouldn't kiss during classes though." They shared a laugh before kissing again, only disturbed when Coco, Velvet, Blake, Sun and Neptune started taking pictures.

…

"Hello, are the three girls in love with my Jauney here?" Jaune's grandmother asked, using her sheathed sword as a cane. Pyrrha promptly got closer to her.

"Uh, hello, I am Jaune's partner, Pyrrha."

"My, what a lovely voice you have. Let me touch you to get an idea on how you look like…" The older woman touched Pyrrha's face gently, then her shoulder, and then she literally groped Pyrrha's chest, waist and behind, getting a yelp from the Spartan. "My, what a fit body you have, and what a lovely face. So, now the other two. No point in hiding, I can hear you just fine."

"Er, ma'am…" Miltiades started before being groped.

"Call me Jennifer; it is my name after all. My, you look like a cute one." After that she groped Yang, which put little resistance on the somewhat weird Arc. "Ah, you really are Tayang and Raven's daughter, such fit body. Jauney is one lucky Arc. So, are you all in love with him?"

"Yes…" they said together, and Jennifer laughed gently, before sitting on the bed. "He holds all of you dear too, you know?"

"But… We can't all have him…" Miltiades said in a sad tone.

"My father had two wives. He loved them a lot, but they didn't love each other. It was… messy." Jennifer said, but held a smile in her face. "Do you girls dislike each other?"

"No, I like Yang and Miltia a lot." Pyrrha said; a smile in her face as she looked to the girls, which smiled back at her.

"So, I think you four have a chance. You can count on me for council if you need. Now, I think you all need to talk with Jauney. Just one thing: you hurt him, and there will be no place safe for you to hide." She said in a tone that the girls understood was not a joke. As she left the room, Jaune entered.

"Hey, hope my grandma didn't do anything embarrassing. She is a bit too forward for most people." He said and looked at the girls staring towards him weirdly. "I think she did something weird…"

He could not keep talking as Pyrrha hugged him and gave him a kiss, surprising him. It was a nice, gentle kiss. As she separate from him, Yang held him by his collar and gave him a passionate kiss, leaving him breathless. Lastly, Miltiades kissed him gently at first but eager at the end. They all left Jaune confused and speechless for a moment, before he finally found words to speak.

"Wow." He mustered.

"Jaune, would you accepted all of us?" Pyrrha asked, afraid from his answer. Jaune smiled and put the three girls into a hug.

"This won't be easy." He spoke.

"We know." Yang answered, resting her face in his shoulder.

"People will judge us all the time."

"Fuck them." Miltiades said as she rested her face in his chest.

"Our friends will tease us to no end."

"Oh yes, they will…" Pyrrha said with a smile, kissing Jaune again.

"Oh, maybe not that much, because guess who is a couple now?" Micaela said with her scroll in hand, showing Weiss and Ruby kissing. "And now my little brother has three beautiful girlfriends, I am so proud!"

…

Everyone celebrated Weiss and Ruby relationship, mostly saying how about time it was for them to assume their love. They all agreed the two girls were the cutest couple ever and were legitimately happy for them. Of course, Yang didn't wasted time before teasing them, making Ruby blush hard and Weiss yell at her a lot.

On the other hand, everyone was surprised on the resolution that Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang and Miltiades story took. Blake was happy for them, and for the fact she was the only one that bet they would try a polyamorous relationship and got good money out of it. The Arc family was happy, but they all gave Jaune and the girls' lots of advices. Their friends also chimed in, but all in the end offered their support for them. Melanie just threatened Jaune over how we would never make her sister sad. Ruby also gave a few threats herself, but hugged them and wished them best of luck.

It was Jennifer Arc that gave the best advice to them though.

"As long as your love is true and honest, you will be always together, and happiness will come."

…

 **A.N. Well, with this I finish this arc (Yang is a bad influence to my puns). From now I probably will use this fanfic for a series of experiments with crossover stories, alternate universes and sometimes just general debauchery.**

 **Weiss and Ruby would make the cutest couple ever. The show itself doesn't hint them as romantically involved, and that is why I took my time with them. Again, if you ship them together, good. If you don't, good too, it is not like I have any influence on canon. I just tried to create a nice story.**

 **I was unsure with the polyamorous ending for Jaune and the girls. I know lots of people see it as a male power fantasy, but I just couldn't decide between them. Of course, flagship Arkos is my favorite, and I hope in canon Jaune and Pyrrha get together soon. Fanfics made me like the idea of Jaune and Yang as a couple a lots. In fact, I intend to write a Jaune X Yang fic first before resuming stories here. My other story,** _ **King of Knights,**_ **will be updated regularly from now on.**

 **Lastly, I really liked writing Miltia and Jaune. Might as well do more stories with them. It is easy to work with Miltia as she doesn't have a lot of character development in the show already, and I try to stay true to the characters, which is hard if they already are developed. I don't like to deviate much otherwise they stop being the same characters and become one completely different.**

 **Ok them, time to think about my Golden Moon story. Yep, that is how I will call Yang x Jaune pairing from now on.**


End file.
